Raven Heart
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Raven Heart a guild three friends decide to create, join them as they start up their guild, meet other characters from Fairy Tail and find themselves making enemy's, friends, comrade's and incrediable magic, also climbing to one of the top guilds in Fiore! Submissions CLOSED R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I really want to write this fanfic were I create a guild but you guys help me with the characters, so at the end of this chapter I'm going to have a resume-like thing, for you guys to fill out and PM me, I'll look at it maybe tweak it a bit and then add the character into the story I don't mind you PMing me a few times but let's make it a limit of 3 per person okay?**

* * *

Chapter1-Let's Make a Guild:

"It's bigger than I thought" Vanessa states thoughtfully staring up at the building, John and Dax nod in agreement.

The building in question had been left to them by their former matron at the Orphanage they all had been in. It was where they met back when they were younger, they'd been inseparable ever since.

John Raven an eighteen year old boy with slightly long raven coloured hair and royal blue eyes took everything in the fastest, he was unofficially the leader of the group, the one always coming up with plans. He held a fake jewelled cane with him, unknown to anyone outside of their group there was a hidden sword inside, John carried it everywhere making him look more refined, especially with his dark cloak.

Dax Durham was the oldest at nineteen brown eyes with matching brown hair, he held a large hammer that hung from his belt. He was the fun loving one of the group always managing to get them into trouble, but he was also physically the strongest, he wore a loose white shirt and brown pants with lots of pockets, his belt was secured with his hammer.

Vanessa Wild stepped inside first, her long straight dark blonde hair fell to her hips almost reaching the end of her short shorts, she was wearing a blue shirt and little gold earrings. She like John was eighteen and took everything in practically, she was usually pretty blunt and to the point, her startling emerald green eyes drew everyone who saw them in like a target, ironic considering as a mage she was a sharp shooter.

"So what are we going to do with this place?" Dax asks first after they had investigated all of it, John stood thoughtfully at one end.

"You know what? I think we should turn it into a guild"

"A guild?!" Vanessa asks surprised.

"Yeah, a mage guild, we're all mages that should be enough to get us started, we're sure to get more people to join, who knows? We might even get up there close to Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus" John says with a smile, Dax looked down uncomfortably.

"I don't know John, we're not exactly people persons and don't you kind of have to hang out with people to be in a guild?"

"Come on Dax you're the most social of us, it's John I'd be worried about" Vanessa says.

"Hey" John says slightly offended even though she was right.

"Anyway, I like the idea, we could make friends, take jobs, make a family-like guild"

"But we're family" Dax says.

"We are, we're just expanding" John says, Dax is quiet for a little bit thinking it over, his emotions easily expressed on his face.

"Alright, its sounds like fun, who knows we might get cute girls to join"

"Jeez" Vanessa sighs rolling her eyes while John and Dax share a smile over her head.

"You do know we have to fill out paperwork for the council before we can do anything" she reminds them, John nods.

"I do, we'll fill it out tomorrow and begin restoring this old place; soon enough jobs will come"

"We've never been on a job request before" Dax reminds him.

"I know, it'll be fun" John assures him.

"Sure, but we'll have to pick a leader or master as they're called too" Dax says, looking to Vanessa, John does too.

"I am not going to be the leader" she says folding her arms and shaking her head.

"Come on you're the bossiest of us" Dax says with a grin, he just avoids the marble she flicks at him, it rebounds off the pillar behind him, into another, rebounding back into her ready hand.

"I refuse" she says blatantly.

"How about you John" she says.

"Me?" he asks.

"Yeah, you're the most leader-like of us, I'd follow you" she says, Dax looks to John he couldn't argue with her logic, he was a bit too outgoing for the job.

"What about Dax?" he asks.

"No way am I doing paperwork sorry mate, looks like it's up to you" Dax says with a smile.

"Alright, I guess I'm going to be the master, so what should we call our guild?" he asks, Vanessa smiles.

"How about…Raven Heart?"

"Raven Heart? As in my last name and a heart?" John asks sceptically.

"Why not?" she asks with a shrug.

"How about the Awesome Earth Mighsters?" Dax asks.

"That's not a word" John has to say.

"And our magic isn't earth magic" Vanessa says rolling her blue marble around in her hand.

"Well mine is" he says with a shrug and a grin.

"We know, I guess Raven Heart it is"

"Cool" Vanessa smiles pleased, John takes a deep breath and twirls around to get a good look at the place, it would take a lot of work but he was sure they could turn this place into a proper guild.

"Well then, let's get to work" John says, Vanessa nods, pocketing her marble a starting to move debris.

"So what's our guild mark going to be?" Dax asks following John.

"I've seen other guild members have guild marks"

"That's true, I guess we'll need one too" John agrees picking up an overturned chair.

"It should defiantly be a raven since its part of our name"

"I guess, why don't you handle that Dax?"

"Hell yeah!" he agrees pulling out some paper and throwing himself on a bench to start drawing out ideas, John only realised he'd been suckered into getting Dax out of helping them clean three seconds later and felt like hitting himself.

When it came to Dax he always managed to just slip by John's strategies, he shook his head and went back to helping Vanessa before she started getting annoyed, he was sure they could do this, how hard could it be?

* * *

 **First Chapter done yay, so here's the Resume enjoy creating your characters :)**

 **Resume for Request into Raven Heart:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic:**

 **Affiliations (previous contacts, guilds, friends, family):**

 **Object (Weapon, jewellery etc something they always have with them):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, please send in your characters it will take like ten mins to imagine a person, take a day to think about it, go nuts! I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with (I've already got really interesting ones) which I am going to love to play with! Thank You!**

 **Also I'm thinking I'd like a motive for each character, what drives them? This isn't necessary but if you would add it in I'd be interested :)**

* * *

Chapter 2-Paperwork:

"This is horrible" John groans from the table his face was now flat against the table he was using as a desk, Vanessa sighed and Dax snickered.

"Told ya I didn't want to do the paperwork" he says continuing to paint the wall, it was a normal egg-shell white, next to the contrasting brown framed windows and wooden pillars with the bulletin board Vanessa set up and pictures she had chosen to go on the walls she'd assured him it would all look very nice. They had even put in a bar and kitchens, since the three of them were living here for now they'd organised the top floor to be rooms, and a smaller room off to the side to be John's office, they hadn't bought any furniture for that yet so John was working in the main hall.

Nothing had been finished mostly just mapped out, for the past three days John had been alternating between doing the paperwork and helping out, mostly to get away from the paperwork.

Finally he was on the last page which only wanted the chosen masters information, John put in his name, age, magic and previous experience. It asked for his 'Class' John wasn't sure what that was so he put in 'commoner', he finished by signing his name and put all those bloody sheets of paper in an envelope to be sent to the council.

"It's over!" he shouted getting up from the table, Dax laughed loudly and Vanessa just smiled shaking her head carefully going back to paining the sign she was working on, John took the time to go through the stock list and flip over it. They had a very limited budget since they only had what they had earned thorough odd jobs and the money left to them from the old matron. The town mayor had visited them once he heard they were starting a guild, he seemed sceptical of their abilities but John assured him they'd be fine.

John took the envelope into town to be posted and a list of things to buy, the envelope was sent and John with the help from some town workers luged back furniture to add to the guild. Vanessa was done when they returned and John got the first glimpse of the sign.

 _Raven Heart_

"Well done Nessa it's perfect" John says with a huge smile, it finally felt like this was really happening. Vanessa shrugged off the praise deciding against reprimanding him for the nickname they used for her.

"Yeah it'll go awesomely with our guild marks!" Dax says coming up next to them as the workers set up the furniture.

"Did you figure out the symbol?" John asks.

"Sure did" Dax wipes off his paint covered hands on his pants before bringing out the piece of paper, a raven with outstretched wings its claws around the side of a heart stared out at them, it was more detailed than most guild marks but it'd do nicely.

"Where do you think we can get this turned into a stamp?" Vanessa asks.

"That I can handle" John says with a smile, taking the paper.

"I'll be back again" he calls behind him.

"Don't forget the shillings!" Vanessa calls after him, she meant the shillings for the roof which had a few holes and they were going to re-shingle the entire thing to be green.

Two hours later, John returned with the shingles to be delivered tomorrow and the stamp in a bag under his arm.

The sign was up when he returned, Vanessa and Dax must have put it up, inside the walls were also finished and Vanessa was folding up the mats they'd used so they wouldn't get paint on the floor.

"You're back!" she says, Dax gets up from the chair he'd been sitting in and hurries over as John closes the door on the setting sun.

"Of course and I have the stamp"

"Awesome!" Dax says impatiently waiting for him to bring it out.

"Okay so we get to choose where we want it, how big it is and what colour" John says walking with them to the bar.

"You're the master so you go first" Vanessa says.

"Okay, I'm going to have mine dark blue, on my back about the size of my hand" he decides.

"Well take your shirt off and I'll do it" Vanessa says, John complies, taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt, Dax wolf whistles and John throws his shirt at him and he laughs. Vanessa's figures out how to control the stamp's size and colour and nods.

"Alright turn around" she says, he does.

"So is this going to hurt?" he wonders out loud suddenly, Vanessa doesn't answer instead pushing the stamp right in the middle of his back, it didn't hurt but it was still an odd sensation, she lifts it back up after ten seconds, John of course can't see.

"How's it look?" he asks.

"Terrible" Dax says sullenly.

"It's great!" Vanessa says at the same time, pulling out her pocket mirror she steps into John line of sight so he can see.

"Wow it does look good" he agrees Dax laugh.

"My go!" he says.

"Alright where, what colour and what size?"

"On my chest to the right, black, the size of my fist" he decides making a fist, Vanessa turns the dials and measures it against his fist, Dax strips off his shirt throwing it at John who was still buttoning up his shirt. Vanessa presses the stamp where he wants it and after ten seconds, removes it again, his new guild mark sits there perfectly and she uses her mirror to show him.

"Cool" he says joyfully, taking his shirt back.

"Okay your turn Nessa where do you want it, what colour and what size?" John says taking the stamp from her, Vanessa is more considerate taking her time to think.

"Hmm okay well I want it to be medium blue, I want it on my left thigh since I always wear short shorts or skirts anyway and about the size of my palm" she decides in no particular order, John shrugs setting it as she wants, she stands still angling her left leg to him and he presses down the stamp where she wants it, ten seconds later he removes it, she uses her mirror to see and smiles.

"Thanks, so I guess were official?"

"Not until the council approves but after that definitely" John says.

"Awesome let's celebrate!" Dax shouts.

"But…"

"Let it go" Vanessa whispers and joins in with Dax searching for his music lacrima to play. They spend the next few hours laughing and celebrating as well they can in a half finished building, they still go to bed early, ready to get up the next day and continue working.

* * *

 **So what do you think so far guys? Raven Heart is taking shape let's just hope the council approves them… Send me your characters and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Send me characters please! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3-The Council:

"Hmm…ohh look at this, a request for a new guild" Warrod says surprised, he always loved seeing youngers taking initiative to start new guilds, it made him reminisce about the good old days…

"What new guild?" Levy McGarden asks, Warrod had being talking to himself so is surprised at the blunettes sudden appearance.

"Oh Miss McGarden you startled me!" he says, she smiled.

"Sorry sir"

"Never mind, never mind, it seems a young man called John Raven wishes to found a guild called…Raven Heart, it seems there is only three of them" Warrod flips through the information quickly not worried about most of it, except for the last page.

"Hmm it seems he has an interesting magic…but he seems uninformed, he's written in the Class section 'commoner' haha" Warrod laughs.

"He mustn't be aware that to be a guild master and found a mage guild you need at least one S class mage" Levy says.

"It appears so, well I'll had this over to the legal section of the council, but someone is going to have to go and see if he is an S class wizard...if not I'm afraid he can't found Raven Heart legally" Levy nods.

"Gajeel, Lily and I will check it out I'm sure he just got confused" Levy says.

"I'm sure, I'm sure" Warrod agrees.

"However if not, perhaps Gajeel as a former S class could, test him?" Warrod suggest Levy nods understanding.

"If I may say, you're very supportive of this new guild"

"While it isn't a guild yet, I applaud youth taking such initiative to found a guild with such small numbers, you don't see that anymore, why when Fairy Tail was founded there were only four of us!" Warrod laughs, his eyes suddenly going far away, Levy quickly changes the subject.

"I'll be off then"

"Yes, yes, be safe Miss McGarden!" he calls, she smiles and waves.

"We will!" she calls back leaving.

"Now where are Gajeel and Lily?" she mutters to herself, she finds the dragon slayer napping under a tree, Lily was in his 'cute' form as she thought of it eating kiwi happily.

"Gajeel!" she calls rousing him, he opens one red eye at the small girl standing over him.

"What is it shrimp?" he mumbles annoyed his nap was interrupted.

"You know you're not meant to nap on the job! And don't call me shrimp! Anyway we have a job" she says arms folded, Gajeel sighs sitting up.

"What is the assignment?" Lily inquires.

"There's a new guild that's popped up called Raven Heart, they've just sent in their application, they didn't add it the part about if they were an S class mage so we have to go check, Mr Warrod also asked if it's not the case, if you Gajeel could maybe test them?"

"Test them?"

"Yes, if the new master hasn't actually been tested to be S class, then you should do it"

"Really?" Gajeel got a sadistic smile plastered on his face and stands.

"Gihihi I can't wait!" he starts cackling.

"So who is the master of Raven Heart?" Lily asks ignoring his partner.

"His name is John Raven"

"What's his magic?" Gajeel asks, still excited, Levy tells him and Gajeel's smile fades.

"What?!"

* * *

John Raven was balancing on top of the roof, in only his pants and shoes, his coat and shirt were on the ground, and he was baking under the sun, he was grateful he was already tan enough to not get burnt by the sun. Dax was near him, also working on the roof, he had his own shirt wrapped around his head, Vanessa was inside just under them taking the old shingles from them and passing up the new ones. It was just past midday when two people showed up just outside and a flying cat was with them!

"Hello is this Raven Heart?!" a short blue haired girl called up to them. Dax and John shared a look, the sign was a bit obvious but John decided to be polite.

"Yes ma'am! We are" he called down, the girl looks slightly embarrassed despite being their age being called ma'am.

"We're looking for John Raven, you him?!" the man asked, even from the roof his piercings were obvious along with his jagged scars, it gave him an odd and intimidating look, his long black hair was spiky and he had a white coat handing off his shoulders.

"Who's asking?!" Dax called.

"Me" Gajeel says looking up at the two of them, the girl hits his arm, for being rude.

"We're from the council, my name is Levy McGarden and these are my partners Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily!" she introduces, so the cat had a name. John and Dax share another look and climb down to them.

"Excuse us, we're just fixing the roof" John says holding out his hand to Levy first.

"I'm John Raven" he introduces, she shakes his hand with a happy smile, he holds it out to Gajeel the man practically crushes his hand but John doesn't make any sound or sign of discomfort.

"I'm Dax Durham" Dax says with a slightly nervous smile, he shakes Levy's hand and does the same to Gajeel, yelping when the man grasps his hand tightly.

"Sorry don't know my own strength" Gajeel says with a smirk Dax nods, holding his hand.

"Yeah" he says.

"Um hello" Vanessa says, coming out to them, she'd come down the stairs.

"Vanessa, these are people from the council, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily, this is our other member Vanessa Wild"

"A pleasure to meet you" Pantherlily says with a bow, Vanessa nearly falls over with his cuteness.

"Oh you're so cute!" she coos, Gajeel snorts, Levy smiles.

"When he's like this yeah" she agrees.

"Sorry but what are you?" Dax asks the talking cat with wings.

"I'm an exceed" he says, suddenly changing into his battle form.

"Do you prefer this?" he asks, his scar now more predominant on his face, including the sword that grew with him.

"No, no you're fine" Dax says shaking his head, Lily shrinks back down.

"You may call me Lily" he says, three head bobble in understanding.

"Well I'll get to business Mr Raven, we received you're request to found Raven Heart and there wasn't anything wrong except for one thing that we just have to clear up" Levy says.

"Call me John, and what's that?" he asks, he thought he'd done a good job with that paperwork.

"On the last page when it asked you're class it meant your class as a mage" Levy explains.

"Oh…okay that makes sense but I've never been tested for my magic level, none of us have" John says, Levy nods.

"I guessed that might have been the case, but not to worry that is partly why Gajeel is here with me, he'd going to test you"

"Test me?" John asks warily.

"Yep, if you pass by my standards, you'll become an S class mage meaning you get to found you're little guild and be master, if not than you can't have Raven Heart as a mage guild in the eyes of the law" John understands what he means, it would mean if they continued being a mage guild they'd be a Dark Guild, so he had to pass his test if not, it was over.

* * *

 **Review your thoughts and Follow for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again so I hope to have more characters in my message bank I'll be adding them in soon but first will Raven Heart be a legal guild? John will have to fight Gajeel to make it happen!**

 **I guess I should make a point of saying ~I Do Not Own Fairy Tail~ it would be cool if I did but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Gajeel's Test:

"Shrimp already told me your power so I'm ready, we're going to fight, your friends can't interfere and neither can mine, you pass, you become an S class mage, you fail, you don't" Gajeel says simply shrugging off his coat.

"Alright" John says.

"Guys step back" he tells his friends, they nod and step to the sidelines with Levy and Lily.

"Since you know my power, it's only fair I know yours"

"Nothing's fair kid, trust me on that"

"Says the former dark guild mage" John says pointedly Gajeel's eyes narrow, yeah John recalled Redfox's name, Black Steel Redfox or Black Steel Gajeel something like that, either way he remembered he'd been in the dark guild Phantom Lord before transferring to Fairy Tail, after Phantom Lord was decimated by them.

"So you've heard of me" John just nods.

"Fine then, I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox and you have no chance against me kid" John swallows and Dax curses.

"He's dead" Vanessa mumbles shaking her head, John glares at her from where he stands. _Have a little faith guys_

He thinks. Gajeel's arm turns into an iron pillar and he attacks, John jumps backwards out of the way, snatching his cane from beside his coat just in time to dodge Gajeel's next attack, John uses his magic and disappears.

Gajeel looks around and sniffs, John knew his power of invisibility wouldn't do that much good against a dragon slayer, their noses were to good…if his invisibility magic was ordinary but it wasn't, he didn't just turn invisible he might as well have stepped into another reality, but really he just shifted through plains of existence all the while still being able to see everything.

This wasn't all that good, if he was attacked and hit, his magic would still allow the object aimed at him to hit him, traveling through to where he was, it's why what he was touching had come with him as well. He could speak though, he could shout at Gajeel all day and wouldn't be heard, so John took the time to step around Gajeel and unsheathe his hidden sword from his cane, after all his magic wasn't what John was best at, fighting was what he was best at. Without becoming visible, John attacks he anticipated the dragon slayer being able to sense his attack and knew he'd dodge it, he took the opportunity to kick Gajeel hard in the face, Gajeel splurged backwards with a growl.

"Why the hell can't I smell you?!" he demands, John smiles, and allows Gajeel to hear him speak.

"I'm not that simple Redfox" he says coming around the side of the man.

"Come out and fight you phantom!" he growls looking around and around for him to attack. John jumps coming down on Gajeel's back, Gajeel grabs onto his leg and bashes him down onto the ground, keeping hold of his leg in order to keep him even if invisible, still in his grasp, John using his sword cuts Gajeel's hand, the one holding him forcing him to let go, John rolls to the side as Gajeel tries to stomp on him.

"I hate tricky magic!" Gajeel snarls. John laughs and makes sure Gajeel hears it, he almost takes off his head before John can get out of the way. Gajeel turns into shadows and is suddenly everywhere at once, attacking from all directions John is getting bombarded from every side and unable to move as fast as the shadow though knowing he's doing at least some damage to him. John falls to his knees visible again clutching his ribs, Gajeel and his iron fist had smashed him hard enough he was sure he had broken ribs, he spits out blood as Gajeel turns back into himself.

"Ready to give up kid?" he asks looking like he barely broke a sweat.

"Not a chance" he says standing up, Vanessa gasps seeing the state of him and Dax was nervously bitting his thumb nail.

"That all you got?" he asks Gajeel.

"Seriously? The famed Black Steel Gajeel? No wonder Fairy Tail wiped the floor with you, you're all talk" Levy squealed when Gajeel's iron pillar arm extended out so fast you couldn't see and John was sent flying backward hitting the side of the guild building with a horrible thud. John opened one eye seeing a pissed off Gajeel now in dragon slayer mode stalking towards him, John stands, ready for him he was not going to fail! He glared at Gajeel and holding his sword tightly he attacked! Turning invisible against at the last second he dodged Gajeel's return attack giving him the second he needed to swipe right across Gajeel's chest, the dragon slayer was forced back and John attacked again! His legs! His arms! Kick! Punch! Slice!

John panted falling to his knees again a few paces behind Gajeel as the man winced from his wounds, he turned looking around for his opponent but John needed a minute before he could attack again, he vaguely wondered if he died and didn't return visible would he be stuck here forever? He'd have to think about it.

"Alright I'll admit it, you're not bad punk" Gajeel says standing again.

 _What the hell? How could he get up after all that?_

"You done yet?" Gajeel asks the empty field with a smirk and John sighs getting up.

 _No he wasn't done_

He turned visible again so Gajeel could see him.

"John" Dax's voice says but John doesn't look their way, he had to pass Gajeel's test, for them, for us, they'd only ever had each other, they'd still have that if he lost but…they needed more than that, they deserved better than that!

Vanessa deserve to have friend's, girl friends who she could talk to all the time about things she couldn't with two men as her best friends. Dax deserved to have other friends he could hang out with, girls he could flirt with, he was such a social able person, he got on with everyone. Both of them could have so much more if they didn't have him, the socially awkward one of the group, it was hard enough for him to become friends with them, always overanalysing every little thing they did, it took years until he grew to trust them and for them to become best friends. He couldn't let them down, he had to make it up to them, for not leaving him alone like he told them that first day at the orphanage.

* * *

" _Leave me alone!" John demanded trying to get away from the little boy with a mop of brown hair and the dark blonde haired girl with her hair in a ponytail._

" _You don't have to be alone" Dax said._

" _Yeah you have us, we'll be your family" Vanessa said._

" _I don't need family! Family leaves you! Everyone leaves you!"_

" _Not real family! We'll never leave you, I promise!" Dax said taking the other boys hand, before the boy started crying._

" _I pinky swear to you John Raven that I, Dax Durham will never leave you got it?!" the boy looked hard into the blue eyes of the shocked boy, he slowly nodded and the girl smiled._

" _Me too! I pinky swear we'll always be together!" she held out her pinkies to the boys and they took it, standing in a circle._

" _Okay" John accepted._

* * *

"You look like shit" Gajeel says shaking his head.

"You don't look any better" John assures him, Gajeel snorts.

"Alright then let's finish this!" Gajeel says.

"Please stop this!" Vanessa begged Levy.

"Gajeel won't kill him" Levy assures her.

"I don't care right now! I can't watch my best friend being slowly beaten to death!" she says shrilly.

"Me neither" Dax says shaking his head.

"He's fighting for you" Lily tells them, they look at the exceed.

"He's fighting so hard for you two, no one would fight like he is for himself, he fights for his friends, don't let his bravery be wasted" Vanessa and Dax look back to John staring at Gajeel both waiting for something to set them off. John moves first and Gajeel follows suit, Gajeel obviously had more power but John was more manoeuvrable and could dodge more than Gajeel could hit, however Gajeel's hits hurt a lot more, Gajeel finally had John pinned under him.

"Do you give up?!" he demanded.

"Never!" John spat.

"Why not?"

"I fight for my friends and I'm not giving up until I pass!" Gajeel stares at him he was still struggling under his iron grip.

"Good" Gajeel says.

"Huh?" John asks confused Gajeel stands and releases John, holding out his hand to him, cautiously John takes it and Gajeel pulls him up.

"You pass" he tells him.

"I do?" he asks confused.

"Yay!" Vanessa yells, Dax joins in both of them jumping up and down, Dax pulling Levy into a hug still jumping while Vanessa was squeezing Lily.

"You got good friends" Gajeel says, John nods.

"You're going to make a lot more and they're all going to look to you for answers you don't have, and you're going to have to come up with them"

"I understand"

"Good…listen I was an idiot when I was young, thought I was the centre of the universe and nothing could touch me" he looked over to his partners.

"Then I followed the wrong order, following the wrong man and ended up hurting the person who is now the most important person in the world to me" John looked to the small bluenette who was smiling and laughing at something Dax must have said.

"What I'm saying is, having friends is more important than having power, remember that okay?"

"I will thanks Gajeel" he says holding out his hand, the dragon slayer smiles and shakes it without trying to break his hand.

* * *

John, Dax and Vanessa wave goodbye as the three members of the council leave, Levy turns to Gajeel when they're far enough away.

"What did you say to John after the fight?" she asks.

"Hmm? Oh just not to screw up being master, he's still a punk after all" he says.

"Silly Gajeel" Levy says rolling her eyes Gajeel smirks walking with her Lily smiles flying above them wishing Raven Heart luck in their future endeavours.

* * *

 **Haha! Yes if it isn't obviously I ship Gajevy! So Raven Heart is now an official guild, this of course will bring many challenges and new faces.**

 **So send me character profiles! PM me guys! Review what you think and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, Please keep sending me characters through PM guys! I'll put the resume back at the end of this chapter, hope you're enjoying this, I am :)**

* * *

Chapter 5-Official Guild

"We're official!" Dax yells pumped while Vanessa painfully for John treated his wounds, he felt like roadkill.

"And you're an S class mage! Man that's awesome!" Dax keeps saying.

"Yeah I just had to let the Iron Dragon Slayer tear me a new one, who knew it was so easy?" John says sarcastically.

"Jokes aside this is really good, soon we'll be getting jobs maybe even new members"

"Yeah we should make them take some kind of test before they enter though!" Dax says.

"What kind of test?" John asks.

"I don't know you're the master John" he shrugs grinning.

"I'll think about it" John says wincing as Vanessa puts on the last of the bandages, he painfully stands and settles on going to bed early.

"Do you want any dinner?" Vanessa asks as he retreats up the stairs.

"Nah I'm fine, see you's in the morning" he waves.

"It's a bit early for bed" Dax says softly so only Vanessa can hear she slaps his arm.

"Idiot he's in pain!" she hisses at him, he shrugs.

"Guess it's up to us to fix the roof" he says.

"Damn you're right half the roof is still not done!" she remembers.

"We've still got a few hours of sunlight we can do it" Dax says optimistically, a knock at the door makes them turn.

"Excuse me is this Raven Heart the mage guild?" a young woman asks, Vanessa and Dax look at each other then back at the girl she was wearing a very short maid outfit.

"Yes, we are, can we help you?" Vanessa asks walking up to the girl, she smiles.

"Are you the master?"

"No, the master just went for a nap actually but we can help" Vanessa assures her, the girl nods.

"Alright well my name is Marilyn Rue, Mari for short and well I was a part of the Maid Café Guild over in the next town and I decided I'd like to join a mage guild so…I was hoping maybe I could join?" Vanessa did a quick once over of the girl she had short, straight light brown hair, a toned body, a well-endowed chest, beautiful amber eyes and a beauty mark that sat just under right eye, her black and white maid outfit seemed to be one size too small for her but she appeared comfortable in her own skin.

"What magic do you have?" Dax asks.

"Requip magic, The Beast to be specific, I have animal amours and gain their respective powers, gorilla armour-strength, cheetah armour-speed, eagle armour-sight, I even have dragon armour were I can fly and shoot fire"

"Cool, my magic's earth magic I can manipulate the earth, make it crack or slide, even shake, my name's Dax by the way" he says with his easy smile, she mirrors it.

"Nice to meet you too" she says.

"I'm Vanessa Wild, I'm a sharp shooter mage, our master John Raven is an Invisibility mage, don't worry he isn't actually here, he really did go for a nap" Vanessa assures her Mari laughs.

"I believe you, so do you think he would consider me?"

"We're a fairly new guild, only three of us right now but I'm sure John will accept you" Vanessa says, Mari nods smiling.

"Alright then how can I start being of help?" she asks.

"Well, Nessa and I were just going to fix the roof, we were in the middle of re-shilling it when, we were interrupted"

"Ahh…is there anything else I could maybe do? When I'm flying heights don't bother me because I know I can trust myself and my armour but honestly on the ground I'm a little afraid of heights"

"That's okay, we also need the kitchen to be set up"

"I'll handle that! I've been with the Maid Café Guild for three years I know everything there is to know about kitchens, I'm also a bit of a germ-a-phobe especially when it comes to kitchens where I know you need to be careful, I'll take care of it!" she says brightly, Dax seems convinced and shows her to the kitchens.

"Sorry it's a mess but we only got the building recently so we're still organising everything" he says.

"Not to worry, I'm actually glad I get to help, it kind of means I had a hand in its foundation" Mari says she grabs the broom and gets to work.

"We'll leave you to it then" Vanessa says, she and Dax head back to the roof.

"I like her, I think John will be fine with her joining" Dax says.

"Me too I don't see why not" Vanessa says swinging up onto the roof, Dax climbs up after her.

"This day has been awesome" Dax says.

"Even when John was getting killed in front of us?"

"Maybe not then but still, he's fine, we're an official guild, we have our first request for joining us and John's an S class mage now, everything is good" Dax decides getting to work, Vanessa had to applaud his bright look on everything, but he was right things were really looking good for them.

* * *

 **Raven Heart Resume:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic:**

 **Affiliations (previous contacts, guilds, friends, family):**

 **Object (Weapon, jewellery etc something they always have with them):**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for sending me characters or ideas for characters, please remember to send them through PM but if you're a guest I'll accept Review though I won't accept a whole paragraph thing in Reviews but don't worry I have got the characters, I may edit them slightly to fit in better (I'm finding you are pyromaniacs do you know how many flame related magic characters I've received?!) so yeah mostly first names and magic is the only things I've edited so far, but continue to enjoy and send me your ideas and characters!**

* * *

Chapter 6-Official Enemy's

The first thing John noticed coming down stairs the next morning was how clean everything was, the second was the busty light brown haired girl waiting at the bottom of the stairs in a maid outfit, John blinked wondering if he was still asleep if so he was having a very odd dream. He finished his painful decent to the bottom of the stairs staring at the girl who had her head bowed to him, John looked around for Dax and Vanessa but they weren't up yet.

"Um who are you?" John asks, the girl raises her head with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Marilyn Rue, just Mari, whatever you like, I approached your guild members yesterday about joining Raven Heart, they let me stay upstairs last night, and I finished the kitchens this morning and cleaned the hall before breakfast" a heavenly smell was coming from the kitchen drawing John nose towards it, the girl noticed this and smiled again.

"I also started cooking breakfast for everyone"

"Wow thank you, did you say you finished the kitchen? As in its all set up now?"

"Yes come see" she says walking quickly to the kitchen, John follows her and is star struck at the pristine black and white tiled kitchen, in perfect condition, what looked like omelettes cooking in pans were expertly flipped by Mari.

"You've done an excellent job" John says honestly.

"Thank you" she says with a bow.

"Okay, so you're Mari what magic do you have?" John questions.

"The Beast Requip magic, my armours give me the power of animals, except more powerful" John nods understanding.

"Alright, do you have any prior experience in a guild?"

"Yes I previously was in the Maid Café Guild in the next town, it's just as it sounds, just a café guild" John nods.

"What made you want to change?"

"Since I'm a mage I wanted the chance to join a mage guild and I heard about Raven Heart being discussed at the Café so I spoke to the master, Erica Deal and she understood what I wanted"

"How long were you there?"

"Three years"

"That's a long time, but I understand you wanting to pursue magic, I don't know if Vanessa or Dax said anything but we are very new, as you can see from my bandages I only just became an S class mage"

"I was wondering what happened to you" she says honestly looking at him properly covered in bandages, her amber eyes looked concerned.

"I'll be fine, well Mari I see no reason to say no, you've already help finish this place, as long as you're loyal to Raven Heart and its members I don't think there will be any trouble, on top of that you made food" he says hungrily stepping forward to it, she laughs.

"Well breakfast will be ready in five minutes, is there anything else I can do?" she asks.

"Just don't burn the food and I'll be waiting in the hall" John says.

"Thank you master" not used to being called master, John half smiles and retreats from the spotless kitchen, he gets the guild stamp from his office before going to a table, Dax bounded down the stairs as he sat.

"Hey John! Did you meet Mari?"

"Yeah I did" John says as Dax straddles a chair next to him.

"So what do you think?" he asks, John holds up the stamp he was holding like Dax was blind.

"Awesome, she's pretty cool huh? A little weird since she's still wearing the maid outfit but whatever" he says with a shrug.

"Did you finish the roof?"

"Yep Vanessa and I managed to finish just before sunset"

"She finished the kitchen by herself this morning"

"Seriously?" Dax asks shocked looking back over to the hole in the wall showing Mari finish up breakfast.

"Yeah"

"What's that smell?" Vanessa yawns walking down the stairs.

"Mari's cooking, you're just in time, take a seat" John says, Vanessa does just as Mari brings out four plates of omelettes, she sets them up with cutlery and goes back to the kitchen only to return with freshly squeezed orange juice already poured into four glasses Mari then sits next to Vanessa.

"This looks delicious Mari thank you!" Vanessa says.

"It's no problem thought this is the first time I've sat with customers when eating food" she says.

"We're not customers we're comrades!" Dax says hungrily stuffing his face with his breakfast John watches his shaking his head but still smiling the four of them enjoy breakfast.

"So Mari to officially be in Raven Heart I'm going to give you our stamp, you get to choose where you would like it, what colour and what size" John says after breakfast is cleared away, Mari thinks about it quickly.

"I'd like it to be white, about three inches tall, right here" she says pointing to the space just above her left breast.

"Alright" John says calibrating the stamp to her inaccurate specifications he places the stamp were she wants and after ten seconds the white guild mark is clearly visible.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" she says placing her hands over it practically jumping up and down.

"Welcome to Raven Heart" John Raven smiles.

* * *

"What?!" the master asked for the third time, Vulcan was sure it was to annoy him rather than the master not understanding, Vulcan as emotionless as usual repeated himself again.

"A new guild has emerged in that town, a mage guild called Raven Heart, it is being run by orphans"

"Hahaha! Orphans?! What?" he laughs, Vulcan was sick of him, his putrid eating habits and his spit laughter, but he said nothing and no emotion showed on his face.

"So who's the master?" Vulcan's master demands.

"An eighteen year old man named John Raven"

"How many are there?"

"As of yesterday three including the master, however a new recruit did show up but the master was unavailable"

"Why?"

"He was beaten to a pulp by Gajeel Redfox from the council in order to become an S class mage and legally become master of Raven Heart"

"Shit they're just babies" the master chuckles.

"God crushing them won't even be all that fun! Oh well I want to crush that puny little guild tomorrow, show everyone what happens when they try something on my turf" Vulcan nods once and leaves the dark smelling room, Aaron is waiting for him with Ares and Apollo in the den.

"What did he want?" Aaron asks, the sixteen year old followed Vulcan around like the plague, he'd gotten used to it especially since he didn't trust anyone else in this filthy place and he wanted to keep an eye on the kid. Ares and Apollo were twin exceeds born from the same egg, Ares had red fur and loved mango's but he was easily ill tempered, Apollo was his opposite with yellow fur and a white tipped tail he was kind, demure, considerate and lovable, the two of them were his only friends along with Aaron.

"He wants us to attack Raven Heart tomorrow"

"That new guild? What for?"

"Sadistic pleasure" he says emotionless reclining back on his chair.

"You could crush it single headedly Vulcan!" Ares says he was playing a card game with Aaron, Apollo looked sad, jumping into Vulcan's lap.

"You're not going to hurt them are you?" he asked with his big eyes.

"Not if I can help it, I shouldn't need to do anything"

"You're this guilds most powerful mage even more so than the master, he'll probably use you to make a statement" Aaron says his blue eyes turned red for a moment showing his hidden anger.

"It'll be fine kid" Vulcan says with a shrug.

"Vulcan I don't like it here, it's scary" Apollo says.

"Don't be a scaredy cat!" Ares says.

"You're scared too!" Apollo says reading his twin easily, Ares just huffs going back to the cards in his hand, Vulcan lightly patted Apollo's head.

"Relax Apollo, I'm the Lava Dragon Slayer, no one's going to mess with you" he assured them.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! And submit characters if you'd like :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So these Characters aren't showing up in any particular order from when they are submitted just when I think it's a good idea to put them in so don't worry. Next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7-Lava Dragon Slayer:

Dax was fixing the soil around the front of the guild, making it softer and more fertile to grow grass, while he couldn't control plants he could boss the earth into doing what he wanted, he could even bring up certain minerals out of the ground. Which was very handy except that it was exhausting since this wasn't exactly an area prone to precious gems or metals so he tended to avoid doing it, unless they really needed money they could always sell it to jewellers.

John was organising his office, Vanessa was setting up more rooms upstairs and Mari was keeping the kitchen and store room in order, they hadn't received any jobs yet but Dax knew they'd need to be patient, after all not many people would know they were around yet and may choice the bigger guilds to do important jobs, they'd just need to earn their own reputation.

Since Dax was connected to the earth and on the ground he could sense when the group approached, he looked up from the ground to them as they approached the guild on the outcrop of the town. He could tell from here they were bad news.

"John disappear" he said not yelling but loud enough for him to hear, John trusting his friend does so, Mari not hearing comes out of the store room.

"What was that?"

"Get Nessa!" Dax yells.

"Right" she says racing up the stairs, she could only just see him though the one door left open for air to circulate the hall.

The group of twenty as far as Dax counted stopped thirty paces away, Dax doesn't move but can feel John presence beside him.

"Is this dump Raven Heart?!" a particularly fat man at the front of the group asks, Dax ignores him purposefully getting his rake and raking up some of the fallen leaves.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" the man yells pissed. Vanessa and Mari come out behind him, Vanessa spots two small cats standing further away from the group and wondered why they were there.

"Ha, look they have a maid!" the fat man laughs, Vanessa's eyes narrow.

"And who are you?!" she demands.

"Me?! I'm the master of Scarecrow! The resident dark guild of this area, who told you, you could have this guild here on my turf?!"

"A dark guild?!" Mari whispers worried.

"Don't worry, we're fine" John whispers back, invisible, Mari thankfully doesn't react to his voice however one person in the group does, hearing him clearly.

"The masters there, invisible" a man with long red hair says, the master toothily grins.

"Good work Vulcan, I'll leave them to you" the man looked slightly reluctant but steps forward as ordered.

"Hey you don't have to do this, there's nothing you need to prove here" Dax says.

"I'm only doing as ordered" the man Vulcan says he had to be in his early twenties, his black eyes were rimmed yellow and took in the three people he could see emotionlessly, John turns visible and stands in front of his guild members, the master seeing John in his injured state laughs, a few of the others do to, Vulcan however seemed more reserved.

"You really want me to attack this weak guild? Seriously master it's beneath me" Vulcan says looking back at his master who splutters.

"I'm the master Vulcan do as I say! In fact, Aaron you too!" he orders, a shocked younger boy is pushed forward, he wore a gray shirt with a black jacket and blue ripped jeans, he had windswept dark blonde hair that fell to just above his eyes he was at least a few years younger than John, his blue eyes looked unhappily at the group he was now approaching, he stood next to Vulcan, and they looked at each other then back at the group. Mari gripped Vanessa's arm, Dax dropped his rake and pulled out his hammer expertly swinging it around his hand, John held his cane, waiting he observed the two he could tell they were reluctant to needless hurt them.

"Do as I say or I'll lock you both up for a week!" the master yells, Aaron visibly flinches while Vulcan remains emotionless.

"My names John Raven" John takes the time to say, Vulcan blinks.

"I am Vulcan Pele the Lava Dragon Slayer, I'm sorry we have to do this"

"You do what we think is right, but I will defend my guild" John tells him, pulling out his sword from his cane, throwing the sheath on the ground.

"Don't do it Vulcan you're better than that!" a small voice yelled from behind them, they all looked to the yellow exceed who had yelled, the red exceed face palmed himself at his twins action.

"What the hell are cats doing here?!" the master demanded

"They're Vulcan's master" one of the members says, John didn't miss the look the master suddenly had, and he turned invisible, Vulcan summoned his power thinking John was attacking him but he wasn't. The master was ordering the cats be caught, Vulcan was too preoccupied with attacking, the earth suddenly violently shook, sending Aaron to his knees, Mari requiped to a gorilla armour. Vanessa pulled her out her rifle and stood aiming it at Vulcan who had summoned molten lava into his hands covering up his arms, it dripped on the ground sizzling as it burnt the ground around him. The red furred exceed was protecting the other with a stick his wings out ready to fly, the other one did the same and they flew up but the master grabbed their tails forcing them down.

"Ahh!" they yelled drawing Vulcan's attention.

"Vulcan destroy that guild and its members or say goodbye to the cats!" the master spat, Vuclan's eyes were full of murder, Aaron was standing terrified having never seen such emotion from him, but he stood since the earth had stopped shaking, his eyes glowed red at the master, who paled realising he'd made a mistake of pissing off his most powerful member. John took the distraction to kick the master in the face, the cats fell and John swooped them up, they disappearing with him. He got away from the group that circled the master back to his guild, he turned visible the cats in his arm, Vulcan instantly turned back to him, John smartly put them down holding his hand out. The cats weren't sure what to do, so they were relieved when Vulcan knelt beside them, his lava gone.

"What are we doing Vulcan?" Aaron asks not looking at them, instead at the pissed off guild master, Vulcan lightly patted Apollo and Ares's heads.

"Thank you" he said stiffly to John, who nods.

"Alright who's on our side again?" Dax asks.

"We are" Vulcan answers, turning back to the master.

"I hereby give my resignation to your Scarecrow guild" he says clearly, he stared at the mark that was on his arm and summoning his lava removed the mark without injuring himself, it flaked off and fell into dust on the ground.

"Me too" Aaron seconds, he used his Phoenix Flame, the image of a phoenix emerged from his body and circled him, removing his mark and glowing around his red, orange and yellow phoenix shaped ring.

"You'll pay for this!" the master spits.

"Get them!" he orders, Vulcan and Aaron attack at the same time, followed by John and Dax, Mari jumped with the help of her armour landing with a bang in the middle of the group scattering them, Vanessa stays where she is and shoots everyone she can.

* * *

 **Review, Follow and Submit characters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8-Join Us:

The battle didn't last long, Vulcan mercilessly wiping the floor with all of them, the two exceeds had stayed with Vanessa holding on to her legs as she shot. The master was last and was feeling very sorry for himself.

"Council guards are on their way, they'll be tried and imprisoned" Mari says returning from town to report the incident.

"Good" John says cleaning his sword, the red exceed had come up to him and John looked down at him.

"You're cool I guess, but Vulcan is way cooler!" he says and walks over to Vulcan, John raises an eyebrow in confusion, Aaron smiles.

"He means thank you"

"Thank you!" John almost fell over as the yellow exceed flew full force into him hugging his chest.

"Its fine, no problem" he tries to say.

"I'm Apollo! The moody one is Ares"

"I'm not moody!" Ares yells folding his arms and standing behind Vulcan's legs.

"Nice to meet you" John settles on saying, while Dax tries not to laugh, Mari however was kneeling next to the red exceed and consequentially Vulcan, the exceed still had his arms folded.

"You're so cute!" she coos, Ares stares at her losing his folded arms expression.

"Uh…I guess" he says and Mari hugs him, Apollo laughs bouncing over so he can be hugged too.

"So what are your plans?" John asks the two men, Vulcan shrugs.

"I have an older brother, we're orphans and we've been put in orphanages around the kingdom, Cal joined Lamia Scale and I kind of went off on my own, maybe I should go see him"

"We're orphans too" Vanessa says, Aaron who had been embarrassingly staring at his shoes looks up.

"Yeah John, Dax and I were in the same orphanage, when the matron died she left us this building and we've turned it into a guild, a home for people who have none, you don't have to leave, if you want to go see your brother that's fine but if you want, you two could stay" Dax and John nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you helped us out, you didn't need to, you had no reason to, you guys deserve better than to be in a dark guild, you're not bad" Dax says.

"Thanks, we didn't exactly end up in a dark guild on purpose, I've been in Scarecrow for three years? I'm twenty two, I was by myself before that, working was hard, living was harder. Before that I was with my dad, he was a dragon, the lava dragon close friend and subject under Igneel the Fire Dragon King and Atlas Flame another fire dragon, he died and I had to live on my own. Scarecrow they kind of picked me up and I had no reason to leave, I could eat, go on jobs be by myself they didn't care"

"Did you find Apollo and Ares?" Mari asks.

"Yeah their egg hatched in front of me on one of my jobs so I looked after them that was…five years ago?"

"Yep" Apollo confirms helpfully.

"What about you Aaron?" Vanessa asks.

"My names Aaron Valen I'm sixteen, my magic is Phoenix Flame which has regenerative powers, more than offensive power and honestly I wouldn't mind joining, I'll write to my brother maybe visit some time but I'm sick of working under prats, I don't think you'll be that bad John Raven"

"Thanks" John says Aaron smiles, and looks to Vulcan.

"You're guild is brand new"

"I know" John answers.

"You've only been an S class mage for three days"

"Yeah"

"But you and your friends, they're not bad, more powerful than I first thought, if someone else tries to pull something on you, it would be bad"

"I guess so"

"And you saved Apollo and Ares when I should have been"

"It was nothing"

"It wasn't nothing, I owe you for that so I'll join too if you'll have us" John smiles.

"I'd be happy to have you, you guys have proven yourselves to have heart, you care about others, and I trust if given the same respect you'll be loyal as well, so welcome to Raven Heart" John says.

"Oh can we join too?!" Apollo asks.

"Yeah do we get the marks too?!" Ares asks seeing the one Mari was sporting.

"Of course" John says, why not?

"Yay!" they cheered.

* * *

"Okay who's first?" John asks holding the guild stamp later that day.

"Me!"

"Me first!"

"No me!" Ares and Apollo argued.

"I'll go first" Aaron says, John nods watching the two exceeds tumble on the floor, Vulcan picks Ares up off Apollo with one hand and they calm down.

"Aww no fair" Ares pouts.

"Where would you like the mark, what colour and how big?" John asks.

"Orange, right forearm, about the size of my hand" Aaron decides, pulling up his sleeve, John applies it moving to Vulcan.

"How about you next?" he asks, Vulcan nods.

"Red, right shoulder, fist size" he says, shrugging off his jacket, his sleeveless shirt underneath offered no resistance to the stamp John puts on.

"Okay Ares or Apollo next?"

"Me!" Ares says first, jumping onto the table.

"What colour would you like?" John asks.

"Black!" he says, turning around so John can put it on his back, John makes sure its small enough to go on his back and puts the stamp on.

"Oh cool! Me next!" Apollo says standing on the table and turning around.

"Would you like the same colour?" John asks.

"Of course we're twins" he says, John wasn't sure what that had to do with anything but he does the same stamp on Apollo's back.

"We're members of Raven Heart yay!" Apollo cheers.

"Cool" Ares agrees dancing with his brother on the table.

"Lucky I just finished setting up more rooms upstairs" Vanessa says.

"Yeah by the way John, if we do get more members and I'm going to assume we will, where are we going to put everyone?" Dax asks.

"We'll have to get a residential building, maybe two" John says.

"Something to plan for later" Vanessa agrees.

"We're okay for now, we could fit another three people but after than we'd have to start doubling up.

"I'm fine sharing with Vanessa" Mari says.

"I could share with you" Dax says to John who nods.

"It's not a problem anyway we'll be getting jobs soon we'll be able to save up for it"

"The tax will help" Vulcan says.

"Tax?" John asks, Vulcan looks surprised at him.

"You don't know about guild taxes?"

"No" three voices echo.

"When you do a job there's a tax of the reward given to the guild to go towards things like food, restoration of damaged property, inside and outside the guild, in this case you'd use it to help save for these residential buildings but remember some may just purchase an apartment in town"

"True but we want to accommodate as many people who can't afford that as we can, speaking of which, what about your stuff still at Scarecrow, what are you going to do?"

"We'll go get it tomorrow" Vulcan says, Aaron nods.

"Dinner's ready!" Mari calls from the kitchen.

"Thanks Mari!" Dax calls, going for the food. The group happily eats the delicious food Mari cooked Dax keeping up a solid string of funny conversations to keep the mood light which is broken when the guild doors bang open.

"Is this Raven Heart the mage guild?!" a person hidden in the shadows demands.

"Yes" John says standing from the table.

"Thank god I need your help!"

* * *

 **Another chapter over, any characters you guys may be interested in sending in I will have a look at, you guys are the ones keeping the story going! Review, Follow and PM me!**

 **Resume for Request into Raven Heart:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic:**

 **Affiliations (previous contacts, guilds, friends, family):**

 **Object (Weapon, jewellery etc something they always have with them):**


	9. Chapter 9

**A mysterious person has come to Raven Heart needing help what could this person want?**

* * *

Chapter 9-First Request:

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asks, bringing the girl in who had obviously run a long way.

"In the forest next to the town next to this one there's a Wyvern! It has attacked every night for the past three days, this is the first time I've managed to get out to get help, please you're mages, can you help?!" the little girl begs she was about fourteen with short curly orange hair and big blue eyes.

"Of course we can" John says.

"Let's go!" Dax says, making sure his hammer was with him.

"You can stay if you want" Vanessa says to the girl.

"No I'll come to" the girl says walking with them, Mari is the last to exit the guild so she closes the doors.

"Didn't think we'd get a job this fast" Aaron says, Vulcan shrugs.

"Awesome our first job!" Dax says.

"Your first!" the girl screeches.

"Today! It's been a slow day!" John covers punching Dax in the arm when the girl lets out a breath of relief turning back around.

"Good you scared me there, I'm scared the Wyvern is going to destroy the town"

"Don't worry we can take one Wyvern" Aaron says confidently.

"What's your name?" John asks.

"Oh sorry, I'm Annie, what's your name?"

"John Raven"

"Vanessa Wild"

"Dax Durham"

"Marilyn Rue"

"Aaron Valen"

"Vulcan Pele"

"Ares"

"Apollo!" they answer.

"Do you have a last name?" Vulcan asks.

"Uh…not really I left home really young and I don't remember I just made up a last name so it didn't seem so odd to have only one name"

"That's fine what did you make up?" Mari asks.

"Annie Cosmo"

"Different but interesting" Vanessa says with an approving nod. Vulcan falls back to John who was further back from Annie who was leading the group followed by Mari, Vanessa, Aaron, Apollo and Ares who were walking and Dax who was next to John.

"Something's off about her" he says softly, John and Dax tense.

"Such as?"

"For one her bracelet" the two men crane their necks to see what he is talking about, sure enough on her wrist was a purple beaded bracelet.

"What about it?" John whispers.

"It's a powerful binding charm, meant for people who have a lot of power and want to hide it or demons who want to seem human"

"You think that little girl is a demon?" Dax whispers shocked.

"I don't know all I do know is she's hiding something, remember she said the Wyvern was attacking the town over from here; she didn't give its name and she didn't say it was her town, she did say she ran away from so she isn't from the town…it's just off"

"I'd sooner believe she was a powerful mage rather than a demon, we'll be cautious but we need to protect the town first" John whispers, Dax and Vulcan nod in acknowledgment and continue following the little girl and their friends.

* * *

They heard the Wyvern before they got close to the town, it was coming from the forest, what they saw was surprising, a man was already fighting it.

"Stay back!" he yelled at them, John and everyone else stopped and watched as the man pulled out cards from his pocket and threw them, each of them exploded forcing the Wyvern back.

"Who are you?" John asks, from a distance.

"Doesn't matter! Get away while it's distracted, I'm a mage its fine!" he yells, John stops Dax from yelling out whatever he was going to say.

"Are you from a guild?" John asks as the man had to dodge the Wyverns attack.

"Not at the moment! Can you leave already?!" the man yelled annoyed skidding to the side, the Wyvern was rather large about the size of the Raven Heart Guild and a forest green colour.

"My name's John!"

"Pleasure, get out of here!" he demanded, the man was an attractive blond, serious green eyes and his magic appeared to be card magic from his constant use of them.

"Barrier!" he yelled his cards obeyed creating a barrier between the Wyvern and him, giving him a moment to turn back to the group.

"Why are you here?!" he demands seeing they weren't leaving.

"This girl here called us to help" John says indicating to Annie.

"Well I have it sorted" he says folding his arms, not seeing the crack forming in his barrier.

"Well, let us help anyway" John says coming a bit closer, the barrier wasn't going to hold for much longer and the man wasn't paying attention.

"Look just stay back, everything-" John rushed forward, knocking the man out of the way as the Wyvern broke through the barrier and almost crushed him. He turned invisible taking the man with him, Vulcan and Mari attacked to distract the creature, John helped the man up but kept a grip on his arm.

"Why isn't it attacking us?" he asked.

"It can't see us, or hear us, we're invisible"

"You're a mage?!"

"Guild master actually, John Raven of Raven Heart" he introduces himself, nodding towards his friends. Mari had requiped into her gorilla armour, Vulcan has his lava power out, and Vanessa had her gun and was preparing to shoot. Dax slammed his hammer into the ground, which cracked open like it was nothing, causing the Wyvern to lose its balance.

"Woah" the man says impressed.

"So who are you?" John asks.

"My name's Mycroft"

"Nice to meet you, so why aren't you in a guild?"

"I'm too intelligent for them" he says with a huff, focusing on the battle and trying to avoid the subject, John smiles.

"Sure, from what I gather from your personality, they can stand you"

"Hey!" he says getting in John's face, he still has a grip on his arm so they stay invisible.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"No I don't but I'm interested, you're intelligent, I could see you predicting where the Wyvern would attack and you're brave enough to take it on yourself"

"Whatever, come on lets defeat the creature"

"Oh so you do want our help?"

"Shut up!" Mycroft demands, John ignores him and moves with him to get behind the Wyvern, letting go of Mycroft they faze back into visibility and Mycroft attacks with his exploding card attack. The Wyvern in a last ditch attempt to fight, swung its giant wings, sending everyone flying, Annie is flung into a tree and lands with a 'umf' her bracelet flies off and she gasps, everyone in the clearing feels the sudden power coming from the girl.

"You have magic?" Vanessa asks, Annie nods scared.

"Yeah I use my bracelet to try and control my magic, it's just a bit too powerful for me to control all the time"

"Told you she was hiding something" Vulcan says.

"I wasn't trying to hide it!" Annie defends, the Wyvern slams it foot down with a horrifying roar, everyone gets to their feet.

"Well what's your power?!" Aaron asks.

"Cosmic Magic"

"What's that?" John asks.

"It's a lost magic" Mycroft answers eyeing the Wyvern in case it attacked John and him from where they were.

"Well now might be a good time to use it" Vanessa says, taking aim and shooting the Wyvern, it just gets annoyed at the attack.

"I'm not sure I can control it" Annie says trembling, John and Mycroft appear next to her, John using his magic to make them move without being seen.

"I'll take everyone with me and close the gate, that way the only thing you can hurt is the Wyvern"

"You've never done that before" Dax says warily.

"First time for everything" John says as the Wyvern roars and prepares to charge.

"Everyone hold hands or touch the person next to you now!" he yells everyone does, he brings them all with him turning them invisible from sight, leaving Annie to face the Wyvern.

"You've never brought this many people with you" Vanessa says worriedly holding John's hand.

"I'll be fine" he grits already feeling the drain on his magic. They watch Annie, open her arms like she was welcoming the Wyvern as it charged her, the atmosphere around her changes glowing purple, her eyes looked like they held the universe in them and her power expanded out like a bomb. The Wyvern is thrown back from the force, John gritting his teeth eyes closed against the flash.

 _Keep the door closed!_

He yelled at himself, to keep her magic from touching him. He usually could for short amounts of time, keep himself from being touched by closing the space he turned invisible in. However it wasn't easy and it made him feel very disconnected; at least with it open he could just step back out, but now he had eight people and two cats with him and Annie was certainly powerful. He felt himself sweating holding tightly with the two people's hands he was holding, when the flash was over, they turned visible again and John fell to his knees, his magic depleted.

"John are you okay?!" Dax asks, kneeling next to him, John silently nods.

"Wow Annie that's some power" Aaron says looking around at the trees that had been uprooted and the defeated Wyvern.

"Yeah" she says shyly putting her bracelet back on.

"Way to go" John agrees, Dax helping him to his feet.

"Let go home" Vanessa says, John nods in agreement.

"Hey Annie, if you're interested you should join us"

"Really?!" she asks.

"Yeah you're a powerful mage and you'll need to learn how to use it rather than be scared of your power" Annie was still surprised.

"You'd really want me?" she asks, Vulcan ruffles the top of her head.

"Come on kid" he says, Annie smiles and follows the group, Dax helping John walk, Mycroft just stood there thinking of where he was going next, when John yelled from down the road.

"Mycroft you too!"

"What?!" Mycroft asked.

"Come on idiot!"

"My IQ surpasses yours!" Mycroft yells.

"Sure it does come on!" John repeats, Mycroft narrows his eyes at the boy and after thinking about it, decides it might be his best option, grabbing his bag from next to a tree he races to catch up to them.

"I've been through a lot of guilds" he says when he catches up.

"As long as you don't betray us and look after your comrades, there won't be a problem" John says feeling the sting of his power depletion now, trying not to wince at every movement.

"I won't and fine" Mycroft says answering John, who laughs it hurt but he does it was going to be good to get home, to Raven Heart.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for sending me characters I have a lot to work with now! I can't wait to show you all the characters that are coming and the appearances of Fairy Tail characters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We've reached chapter 10! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S I've updated all the previous chapters so there shouldn't be any mistakes if you spot one tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 10-Recognition

"Hey John! We've got another one!" John looks up from his desk and drops his pen. It had been two weeks since Annie and Mycroft joined Raven Heart and requests had been flocking in ever since keeping everyone very busy. Vanessa and Mari were currently out on a job, Vulcan had taken a solo S class mission since John was stuck doing 'master things' as he begrudgingly called it. Aaron was doing a day job in a town two hours away and would be back later. Annie was at one of the tables with Apollo who decided not to go with Ares into town to get mangoes, they were both a bit sad Vulcan wouldn't let them come on the mission. Mycroft was reading his cards in the corner, Dax had been playing darts but was now standing at the entrance of the guild, John joined him outside.

"Another what?" John asked.

"Recruit" Dax says John looks to the women in front of them she had a gymnast figure, well-endowed like Mari, auburn hair braided to her lower back with dark blue eyes. She was wearing black high heeled boots, skin tight dark red leather pants, black bandages around her chest, a matching dark red sleeveless leather jacket vest that cut off at her waist, a white sword was strapped on her back, black fingerless gloves and a black news boy cap on her head. The only thing John could think of was, 'wow she's hot'.

"Uh hi…I'm John Raven" she smiled like she wanted to tell a joke but decided against it.

"Hi, my name is Robin Reed; nice to meet you"

"Same here, so are you here to join?"

"Yes I am, I heard Raven Heart is the newest up and coming guild, seriously I keep hearing about you guys everywhere, so I thought maybe you guys would let me join"

"What's your magic?" Dax asks.

"I'm Dax by the way"

"Nice to meet you, my magic is Chi Manipulation Magic. Which means I can control the flow of energy through my body or others, I can help speed up healing, give myself a power up in strength or speed, I can't drain others power and I really don't want to try too. However I can also sense others chi and how much power they have, for example you John have quite a bit of power defiantly S class, you too Dax you could be an S class mage as well"

"Me? Nah I'm not that good" Dax says shaking his head.

"Well my magic says otherwise, my guess is you're a caster type mage, whatever it is its powerful, maybe you just haven't had the chance to realise it yet" Robin says bluntly.

"He's magic is Earth Magic, I agree that he probably is more powerful than he realises since it is quiet destructive" John says.

"Thanks I think" Dax says with a smile.

"Have you ever been in a guild before?" John asks, Robin shakes her head, her braid swishing.

"Nope, I was with the council for a while the Custody Enforcement Unit to be exact but…I kind of got fired" she says awkwardly.

"Why?" Dax and John ask at once, she looks sheepishly at the ground.

"Well…I kind of say whatever I'm thinking at the time and…I really can't keep a secret! I'm sorry but I really do want to join! I'll be really good I promise!" John thinks about it while her dark blue eyes stare at him.

"How old are you?" he asks she was as tall as him and looked young but she appeared a bit ageless and couldn't put a number to her.

"24" John and Dax were both surprised, she definitely didn't look 24. He could see why she wouldn't be able to stay with the council, blurting out secrets, but would that be a problem here? Did they even have secrets? No.

"I think it will be alright for you to join, but I do have one question" John tell her.

"Yes?"

"What was the situation exactly that caused you to get fired?" Robin takes a deep breath.

"I heard from my friend Lahar before he died in the council bombing last year that one of the now former enforcement officers, Dorenbolt who was actually a member of Fairy Tail, Mest Gryder that he released the Oracion Seis purposely to Crime Sorciere. I guess I thought it was common knowledge in the council so I asked one of the new councilmen members Warrod if they were alright. You see part of my job was guard duty on rotation of the members and I know you're not meant to but I would talk to them anyway, he looked really shocked and asked me what I meant and I explained and he fired me…he told me later it was for my own good and not to say anything about it again…and now I just have" Robin face palms herself while John and Dax share a look it made sense now, Councilmen Warrod really had done her a favour if that got out to the wrong person Fairy Tail, even thought it was disbanded would get in a lot of trouble.

"Alright Robin you need to listen, you can't bring that up again, I understand you are a brutally honest person but that information could hurt a lot of people so…please don't repeated it" John says seriously, Robin nods.

"I'll do my best I promise" John smiles reassuringly.

"Alright then, you're in"

"Really?!" she asks.

"Yep come on in, well get you stamped and you can meet the members who are here"

"Thank you!" she says following John in, Dax behind her.

"Hey everyone meet Robin!" Dax calls, Mycroft looks up from his cards, Annie and Apollo from another table.

"Hi!" Annie is the first to say standing and coming over.

"I'm Annie Cosmo" she introduces herself.

"Robin Reed"

"What magic do you have?" Mycroft asks without introducing himself.

"Chi Manipulation Magic"

"I've got Card Magic" Myroft says.

"And your name is?"

"Mycroft"

"My magic is Comic Magic, I'm not good at it yet" Annie admits.

"That's okay we all have to start somewhere" Robin says, Annie smiles.

"I'm Apollo!" Apollo says feeling left out.

"Oh wow you're an exceed"

"Yep!" Apollo says happily flying using his magic Aera.

"Aren't you cute" Robin says.

"I'm cuter than my brother"

"You have a brother?"

"Yep my twin brother Ares" they hear a soft curse from outside and Apollo laughs.

"That's him!" he says flying out, returning carrying a bag of mangoes, Ares was carrying another, he had obviously been carrying too much.

"Do you have enough mangoes there Ares?" Dax asks sarcastically.

"It'll last a week" Ares says flying past to the store room.

"Here I've got the stamp" John says emerging from his office, he watches the procession of mangoes fly by to the store room and shakes his head.

"Like I was saying Robin, where would you like the stamp? How big and what colour?"

"Dark red on the left side of my stomach and average size I guess" she says with a shrug, John applies the mark, removing the stamp after a while and there it is situated on her stomach.

"Cool" Robin smiles.

"Thank you so much for having me I promise I'll do my best" Robin says lightly touching her mark with her fingerless gloved hand.

"I believe in you" John says with a smile, Vanessa would be happy when she returned to another girl in the guild, until then he had more forms to go over.

"I'll be in my office" he says.

"Mycroft play nice" he adds before entering.

"I am nice!" Mycroft instantly defends, before realising no he usually wasn't.

* * *

 **Haha Mycroft I like you, you make me laugh while writing you. Review and Follow for more!**

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 1# - Mycroft was created from a guest request for a male card mage and another guest request for a Cardfight Vanguard male wizard.**

 **One of the characters in Cardfight Vanguard is called Sherlock and so I named him Mycroft as in Sherlock Holmes's older brother from the original Arthur Conan Doyle books.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again just a reminder these characters are not appearing in any particular order, honestly I will be writing a scene and then whoever's name shows up on the page is the one introduced. I will get to you all I promise but we can't all rush in through the door at once! ~ Mycroft's voice is heard in the distance ~**

 **Also to answer a review yes this is all taking place during the second time skip as shown by Gajeel, Levy and Lily being in the Council.**

Chapter 11-Raven Lodge:

Everyone took to Robin quickly she was honest, sarcastic and a little snarky at times so she fit right in. Vulcan was the last one to meet her, arriving the next day from his job. Apollo and Ares almost knocked him over after tackle hugging him as soon as he walked in, they were both visibly upset with him for leaving them behind.

"Why didn't you go with Aaron on his job?" he asked taking a seat at a table across from Annie.

"Because you might have come back" Apollo says looking at him with big tearful eyes, Vulcan sighed and ruffled the little guys head.

"Hey Vulcan, we have a new member" John interrupts Vulcan looks to the women who hadn't been there four days ago.

"Hi" he says in his usual tone.

"Hi" she says with a smile.

"I'm Robin, Chi Manipulation Magic Mage" she says in a rush.

"Lava Dragon Slayer" Vulcan says back as he knew he had to when introducing himself.

"Wow" Robin comments.

"How was the job?" John asks still annoyed he couldn't have gone along.

"The trip there and back took longer than the job, I wouldn't have classified it as an S class job but I got paid one and a half million jewels" he says with a shrug pushing his bag of jewels over, John picks it up.

"Wow" he says at its weight.

"So how much of this is tax?" he asks.

"Take it all I don't need it, Mari makes free food, the guild pays for Ares mangos so it might as well just go towards that building you guys are looking at getting" Vulcan says with a shrug.

"Thanks Vulcan" John says with a huge grin.

"Speaking of, the mayor of the town we saved from the Wyvern contacted us on our way back from our job" Vanessa says.

"I saved it" Mycroft says.

"Actually Annie technically saved it but it was a team effort" Dax counters, Mycroft folds his arms muttering about being 'interrupted' they all ignore him.

"What did he want?" John asks.

"Even though Annie's request wasn't official the mayor wanted to thank us and so he's given us a million jewels" Vanessa says with a smile.

"Really?" John asks.

"Yes" Mari says with a smile, showing the bag of jewels she had been carrying.

"Dividing out payment for everyone there equals 125,000j each"

"Whoa!" Dax exclaims.

"Wow" Annie agrees.

"So I guess everyone can decide what they want to do with their money, I'll divide it out to everyone, all but 10,000j of my portion is going towards the dorm building we're planning on buying. At this rate we're going to be getting more male members so this building will be for them, then we can save up for another for female members" Vanessa explains.

"Sounds good do the same for my portion Nessa" John says.

"Same here" Dax agrees.

"Me too! I don't need anything but the 10,000j will be good to have anyway" Annie says.

"Throw mine in too, I'll take the 10,000j for expenses while on missions" Vulcan says.

"Same for me, 10,000j is all I need for some extra things I'd like to buy" Mari agrees.

"I don't need anything either but 10,000j is a good amount to have handy" Aaron says with a shrug everyone looks to Mycroft who was standing and obviously calculating in his head.

"You can have all of it Mycroft we already have a lot" John says.

"No, I'm just calculating how much I'll need, give me a minute" he says still staring at the floor.

"I'd give you my portion but I wasn't there" Robin says jokingly Dax laughs. Mycroft thinks for another three minutes before speaking.

"I'd like 45,000j the rest can go towards the dormitory"

"No problem" Vanessa says counting out Mycroft's portion.

"Can I ask why you need such a specific number?" John asks.

"Of course you can, you just did and the answer is for expenses on upcoming jobs, things I want when I get my own room in this dormitory, things like that" he says.

"Alright" John says leaving it at that.

"Okay this comes with Vulcan's job 2,385,000j plus Aaron's job reward which is 5000j and Mari and my job which is 10,000j that's 2,400,000j"

"That should get us a building if we talk to the mayor" John says.

"Correction if _you_ talk to the mayor fearless leader" Vanessa says with a big smile, John groans.

"Why me?!"

"You're the master" she reminds him, John sits down and Annie pats his arm reassuringly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" she says.

* * *

The mayor was surprisingly happy with the idea, apparently the town had been getting more business because of Raven Heart. John hadn't thought his guild would create more business for the town but he was glad it was happening.

He explained they needed a dormitory for the guild members and how much they had to purchase a building, the mayor and John started looking at buildings in and around the town that would do the job. There were two that would particularly do a good job and John decided the smaller of the two would become the female guild member's dorm when they could afford to buy it, the other was a short distance from the guild, it didn't have a name but it was on the edge of town and the forest.

The mayor and John paid a visit to the building, it wouldn't need much work mostly just cleaning the inside, there were plenty of rooms over five stories and multiple toilets and bathrooms, John claimed one on the bottom floor as his as soon as he saw it. John and the mayor discussed the price and eventually came to an agreement since he reminded the mayor he would soon also be buying another building and Raven Heart was helping business in town, the mayor agreed and John handed over 2,000,000j.

* * *

John made his way back to the guild later in the day.

"Did you get a place?" Dax asks first, they all had been anxiously waiting for his return.

"Of course I did, Raven Lodge is waiting for us to move in"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"It's not bad needs a bit of clean, we'll all need to help getting it ready but once it is ready for us to move in, I'm putting a ban on all female guests from the guild or otherwise, unless there are extenuating circumstances. Vulcan I'm making you dorm president so if there are any issues or problems you can bother him about it, he's also the one you have to get past for extenuating circumstances besides myself"

"Why him?" Dax asks.

"Because out of all of the males here he's the only one I trust not to sneak a girl in"

"I could take that as an insult you know" Vulcan says, John smiles.

"I know"

"But I won't, you figure I'm more mature than the others"

"Correct also they won't dare try to go against what you say" John says Dax narrows eyes.

"So not fair man" he says.

Vanessa snorts into her hand turning red from watching the exchange, Annie was confused, Mari silent, Robin looking ready to explode into laughter.

"Can we live there too?" Apollo asks.

"Of course I figured you'd share a room with Vulcan" John says.

"Yeah silly of course we will" Ares says to Apollo who shrugs.

"Just through I'd ask" he says.

"What will the rent be?" Aaron asks.

"10,000j a month, per room"

"That's really good" Mycroft approves, the others nod.

"Okay we'll start work on it tomorrow, but we'll still need to go out on jobs as they come in we'll just have to see how the roster falls"

"Fair enough, I'll start dinner" Mari says retreating into the kitchen.

"I've never been on a job, it should be fun" Robin says looking forward to it.

"It will be, hopefully" Vanessa says running a hand through her hair, she was unconsciously rolling her marble around in her hand.

"Here Vanessa, this is what's left over from purchasing the building" John says handing over what was left.

"Thanks I'll put some into the fund for the next building and the rest into the guild, there are a few things we still need"

"I'll leave you to it" John says she nods with a smile, taking the jewels behind the bar, she had become the unofficial treasurer.

John couldn't believe everything that had happened the past three weeks, they'd started a guild, gained eight new members including the exceeds and had already gained enough money to buy another building to be used as a dorm.

He couldn't believe it and that was without everything else like Gajeel Redfox, Scarecrow and the Wyvern.

John smiled sitting next to Annie as Aaron told a story of when he was in an orphanage and he and his brother Cal got caught nicking apples from a neighbours tree, John could honestly say he felt at home.

* * *

 **Raven Lodge seemed like a good name for a dorm full of guys, more Raven Heart soon!**

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 2# - The last thing to be added to Annie's character was her magic, everything else was already planned out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**More characters coming! Review how you're finding the story and stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Chapter 12-Old Friends:

John nudged Vulcan's arm in the guild one day, Vulcan broke out of his trance to look up at the master.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been spaced out for fifteen minutes anything wrong?" John asks taking a seat beside him, Vulcan wasn't a very sharing person much like John they didn't make friends easily.

"Just a letter from an old friend" he says, pushing the letter towards John, John takes that as permission to read it so he does.

V

I need your help, I know we haven't talked in years but I need you to get to my village as soon as possible, someone I know is missing.

D

"They aren't very good at writing letters" is the first thing John says, Vulcan almost smiles.

"Yeah well he's never needed to write anything down so be grateful it's even in English" Vulcan says folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket.

"Are you going to go?" John asks.

"I don't see why not, it's just…he's not one for asking for help which is why I'm cautious"

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"I don't know, I'm more surprised how the letter got to me, it travelled through five different towns before getting here but it must be serious like I said, he's not the type to ask for help"

"Who is he?"

"He's a dragon slayer, like me"

"A dragon slayer asking for help? Yeah I can see why this is strange" Vulcan does let a hint of a smile touch his face.

"Yeah well, we're a stubborn bunch"

"How about I go with you?" John offers.

"It's a long way" Vulcan warns.

"Doesn't matter I'm due for leave"

"You've been master for a month" Vulcan reminds him, John shrugs.

"Perfect time then" Vulcan snorts and stands.

"Alright I'll grab a bag, it'll take a few days to get there by train and then there is a lot of walking, so about a week all up"

"No problem, I'll leave Vanessa in charge" John says seeking her out.

"Nessa I'm leaving for a….while" he almost said job but it wasn't exactly.

"Anyway you're in charge" he says walking away before she can respond.

"Wait you can't just leave!" she says dropping what was in her hand to go after him.

"Where are you going?"

"It's called The Sun Village" Vulcan offers.

"What's there?"

"Personal issue, we'll be back inside three weeks" Vulcan says.

"You can't disappear for that long!" Vanessa says.

"Yes I can, Nessa just hand out the jobs, finish Raven Lodge and we'll be back before you can miss me"

"You've never been gone so long" she says, she was right he tended to never leave either her or Dax.

"What's happening?" Dax asks, coming over from outside, paint on his pants showed he'd been painting at Raven Lodge.

"Vulcan and John are going on some personal job" Vanessa explains.

"Okay?"

"For three weeks!"

"Oh" Dax says understanding.

"Well good luck" he says, John smiles.

"Thanks man" he says patting his shoulder, Dax always had his back.

"Can I come?" Robin asks.

"If you want but you have to keep up, it's a long way"

"Don't worry I'm fit" Robin assured him as if they couldn't tell by looking at her.

"Alright grab a bag and lets go" John says.

"You better all come back safe, and if you're gone for more than three weeks I will find you and kill you" Vanessa warns, John puts his hand up pinky finger out.

"I promise" he says she takes it with her own pinky and shakes.

"Good" she says walking back to the store room.

"Good luck guys!" Annie says.

"We're coming too!" Apollo and Ares say.

"I'll let you this time but remember to be careful" Vulcan says the two exceeds nod.

"No problem!" they say.

* * *

An hour later they are on a train headed for as far northeast as they can get into the desert parts of Fiore. The trip did take a week as Vulcan had estimated and whatever John had been expecting a village of giants was no it. John stared open mouthed at the giant, walking a giant dog as they walked past him.

"Woah" Robin gasped, Vulcan just kept walking with Ares and Apollo at his side.

"Keep up" he says.

"And don't turn invisible you're hard enough for them to see now" Vulcan warns.

"Right"

"Hmm" a loud booming voice sounds above them kneeling down to see the visitors better.

"Is that little Vulcan I see? Haha! You're only slightly bigger aren't you?!" the giant laughs.

"Yeah yeah, where is Darius?" he asks, the giant raises an eyebrow and then points toward a building further in the village.

"He's in there drinking himself to death with worry" he says.

"Okay thanks" Vulcan says hurrying towards the building.

"Is Darius a giant?" Robin asks.

"No he's a man, a dragon slayer, more importantly he's the son of Atlas Flame the deity and protector of this village" Vulcan says pushing open a normal sized door and heading up the stairs like he had been here before.

"You mean the dragon?" John asks.

"Yep, his father and mine where friends, I got the chance to meet Darius before my father died, his I heard recently died too" Vulcan pushes open another door and the five of them look inside.

"Darius pull yourself together" is the first thing Vulcan says at his friend nursing a beer under his hunched over body, the man looks up at them. He was handsome, very well built, burnt orange hair and stunning amber eyes took them in, like Robin he had a sword strapped on his back only it was a lot bigger than Robin's and was shaped in flames.

"You're here" he said seemingly surprised.

"Of course you idiot" Vulcan says stealing his beer and pouring him water which he forces the older man to drink. Darius had to be closer to thirty maybe twenty eight in age, he barely fought Vulcan ordering him around, once he had enough water by Vulcan's estimation Vulcan started talking.

"Darius, this is my new master John Raven of Raven Heart, and Robin Reed a new member, these are Apollo and Ares my exceeds"

"Hello" Apollo says warily, Darius drunkenly smiles at the little exceeds.

"Hey" he says.

"So who's missing?" John asks, Darius looks up at him and then tries to reach for his beer, Vulcan holds it away.

"Answer him" he orders, Darius sighs.

"Her name is Flare Corona, she's lived here for years, she left a few years ago and got caught up in Raven Tail the dark guild. After it was disbanded by the council thanks to Laxus Dreyar Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon Slayer she returned to find the village frozen, me too I didn't even sense the Devil Slayer coming. Anyway she and Fairy Tail mages saved the village thanks to my dad using the last of his spirit to unfreeze the village, when the Mages left I introduced myself"

"What do you mean introduced yourself? She didn't know about you?!" Vulcan asks, Darius nods.

"The villages looked after her, I organised clothes and our size things to be given to her but no, she didn't know about me"

"Why not you idiot?!" Vulcan asks slapping him in the back of the head.

"What the hell was I meant to say to a girl?!" Darius asks.

"Anyway I did what I could, I looked after her I even convinced my dad to give her magic and he did, Hair Magic"

"Why did you choose then to show yourself?" Robin asks.

"Cause, if I had of shown myself earlier she might not have left and been corrupted by Raven Tail" Darius says with a sigh.

"I apologised for not telling her and after she kicked my ass for the next three hours we talked and she forgave me, we became good friends, but now she's missing and I'm sure she didn't leave again you know me Vulcan I very rarely leave the village I don't know the outside world, I can't find her on my own" Darius pleaded with him, Vulcan nods understanding.

"Okay we'll help you find her" he agrees Darius smiles.

"Alright" he says.

"I'd of thought a Dragon Slayer of Atlas Flame would have been more…powerful" John admits, Darius suddenly gets a serious look in his eyes, his entire body turned into flame Robin and John backed into the wall.

"Don't underestimate me, just because I don't know about the outside world doesn't make me weak" Darius says, John nods.

"Right sorry" Vulcan half smiles.

"He's right John, Darius is more powerful than me, SS class if he was tested" he says seriously.

"He's right" Robin says feeling his power with her Chi Magic.

"We'll get started then, she might have made enemies while in Raven Tail" John says, Robin nods.

"I bet she did I remember helping arrest them"

"You we're a part of the task force that arrested them?" Vulcan asks.

"Yeah I remember how sad she was realising she'd been wrong, I honestly couldn't believe how she didn't understand that what she'd done was wrong until it was explained, it was like she had just assumed everything Raven Tail told her was true"

"She would have, she didn't know any better" Darius explains.

"Well she understood after she was told, and I believe she was truly sorry that's why she was let go it was obvious she had been manipulated. All the others we're keep and put in prison, you don't think one of them might have felt scorned by her being able to walk free?" Robin asks.

"I don't know but we will find out" John promises.

"Let's go"

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 3# - Vulcan was created from a guest request of a Lava Dragon Slayer. Vulcan is the Roman God of Fire, Volcanos and Metalworking (Greek equivalent is Hephaestus) Vulcan means volcano, Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of fire and volcanos and her name means lava. So Vulcan is volcano, volcano dragon slayer of volcanos and yes I did that on purpose :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter enjoy and review what you think!**

 **Answering review question 'Is Vulcan 1** **st** **or 3rd** **generation dragon slayer?' He is 1** **st** **as is Darius.**

 **Thank you also from the past couple of days I now have six new characters to introduce! And that's on top of the ones I still have to introduce. Seriously Thank You! I love making these characters I can't wait to show them off to you!**

* * *

Chapter 13-Son of Atlas Flame:

"Is there any way you can get information from the council concerning the former members of Raven Tail?" Vulcan asks Robin as they walk.

"The only one left is Mest, though he sort of quit but he would still know, he's good at finding things like that out"

"Where can we find this Mest?" Darius asks.

"He took everyone's deaths hard, we mourned for a while together until I tried to go back to work for the council and was subsequently fired, he might not even know I was" Robin realises.

"So you have an idea?" John asks, she nods.

"Yeah the same place he was after half of Fairy Tail disappeared for seven years"

"Where is that?" Darius asks.

"A bar" she says leading them down another path in the direction of the town she knew he'd be in.

* * *

The bar they arrived at was loud and they had to push their way inside, John kept a tight grip on his cane. Robin slid into a booth its one occupant looked up when she did, John sat on his other side, Vulcan next to Robin and Darius next to John, Ares and Apollo jumped onto the table.

"Robin what are you doing here?" Mest Gryder asked confused and a little drunk.

"Mest we need your help" Robin says.

"Who are your friends?" he asks.

"John Raven" John holds out his hand Mest shakes it.

"Ah yeah I've heard of you, why are you with them?" he asks Robin.

"I joined Raven Heart"

"What happened with the council?" he asks surprised.

"I got fired, anyway Mest we need your help, a girl is missing and we're concerned it may have been caused by the former members of Raven Tail" Mest sits up properly.

"I'll ask about your being fired later but why do you think this girl was kidnapped by Ivan's Guild?"

"Her name is Flare Corona" Darius answers, Mest's eyes go wide.

"Flare? She's missing? I personally haven't heard anything about her since the games" Mest admits.

"She went home afterwards, Fairy Tail Mages helped her village she was last seen ten days ago" Darius explains.

"The giant village? The one Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy helped?" Mest remembers.

"The very one" John nods.

"I'm no longer with the council but I can get information on the former members" Mest says.

"Thank you Mest" Robin smiles.

"No problem let's get out of here" Mest says.

"And you can catch me up on everything" Robin agrees and once outside explains everything.

* * *

Mest had transported them all to the town outside the council headquarters, it was an odd feeling being transported, the two dragon slayers took it the hardest. Vulcan and Darius both had problems with transportation, Vulcan had been sick for the entire train ride they took to get close to the Sun Village. Mest was inside the council for only fifteen minutes before returning with a familiar face.

"Levy nice to see you again" John says hugging the little bluenette she smiled warmly.

"John it's good to see you too" she agrees.

"Everyone this is Levy McGarden former Fairy Tail mage and partner of Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily, Gajeel kicked my ass into becoming an S class mage" Vulcan snorted.

"I remember it was funny" John glares at him momentarily.

"Anyway we're here about Flare" John says, Levy nods.

"Mest explained I'm sorry to say we don't have much information a lot of the documents from the previous council were destroyed" Levy pulls out some sheets of paper from her bag.

"However I can say for sure Ivan is still in prison serving forty years. Nullpudding was released but then rearrested after being caught stealing he's currently serving five years imprisonment. Obra was discovered to be a puppet, I know it's weird but that little teki creature on his shoulder was actually the real Obra and escaped imprisonment, its whereabouts are unknown. Finally Kurohebi the snake guy with Mimic Magic, he was released with just a fine after a month imprisonment, his whereabouts are unknown"

"Explain Kurohebi" Darius says.

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" Levy asks.

"You called him the snake guy, what does that mean?"

"He was very snake-like in his movement, it was unnervingly like a snakes, even his eyes where slits like snakes" Levy says thinking back.

"He was also sadistic he likes knowing what is precious to someone and then destroying it" Mest remembers from Toby of Lamia Scale's sock.

"If Flare is in his hands she's in trouble" Levy says.

"Where was Raven Tail's guild?" Vulcan asks.

"In the mountains south of here, it was foreclosed after their disbandment no one should be there" Mest says.

"So a dark, abandoned place of a former dark guild, no one would dare go near it" John summarises.

"We need to check if they are there" Darius says importantly.

"Hold up!" a gruff voice calls above them, Gajeel drops in front of them with a 'clank'.

"Gajeel good to see you" John says a little sarcastically, Gajeel grunts in response.

"You can't know for sure she's there" he says folding his arms Pantherlily floats down landing next to the exceeds.

"We can't know she's not, we need to check it out" Darius says.

"I agree" John says.

"Hello" Lily says to the exceeds.

"Hi" Ares says.

"Hello!" Apollo says happily.

"Look don't get me wrong I want to help you find her, despite what she did to bunny girl"

"Her name is Lucy and you know it!" Levy reprimands.

"Sure shrimp" he says as a response making her go red.

"But if it's not this guy you could be wasting your time" Gajeel continues.

"What else can we do? We don't have any other leads" Robin says.

"We might…Ivan"

"He won't talk" Mest disagrees at once, Gajeel smirks.

"Sure he won't"

* * *

John ended up splitting everyone into two teams John, Vulcan, Darius and Levy would be heading for Raven Tail's former guild, much to Gajeel's anger. John promised to look after her and Lily was coming with them, they decided the Exceeds flying them would get them there faster.

Darius would be using his dragon slayer magic to fly as fire, Ares would be carrying Vulcan, Apollo would be carrying John and Lily would be carrying Levy. Mest, Robin and Gajeel would be paying a visit to Ivan in an undisclosed location known only to present or previous council workers.

"Be safe Robin, I don't trust Ivan even behind bars" John warns, Robin nods.

"I will, you guys too, remember Vanessa will kill us if we don't get back safely" that was enough to ensure their carefulness.

Levy was smiling as she flew with Lily, John had to ask what she was thinking.

"What's with you?" he asks.

"Oh this just feels like when we were back in Fairy Tail, I've enjoyed working for the council but…Fairy Tail is home, you and your comrades just remind me of it" Levy says.

"We're still pretty new" John says looking up to the approaching mountains.

"Yeah you are but you already have solid friendships, you're doing great John don't forget it"

"Thanks" John says with a smile, they both look back ahead Vulcan just ahead, further up Darius was lower but zooming like a fire bolt through the sky.

* * *

 **Welcome back Levy, Gajeel and Lily! We've missed you and welcome to the story Mest! What will happen next? Review!**

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 4# - Darius was created from a guest for the Son of Atlas Flame. As soon as I saw this I knew I'd have to bring Flare into the story and consequently a lot of what will happen is because of this one suggestion.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Flare is missing and Darius has asked Raven Heart's help in finding her, now with former Fairy Tail members will they find her safe?**

* * *

Chapter 14-A redhead, a white haired and a black haired person, all in an Abandoned Guild:

Flare Corona turned her head at the black haired figure leaning against a wall, they played this game every day, they would stare and see who moved first.

Flare's hair was bound under a magic nullifying cap, meaning she couldn't fight, so she played his game, she would not break.

"Hey could you maybe let me go now?" another voice broke their silent game, the man looked to the boy who spoke. A fool teenager who had talked himself into exploring an abandoned guild, only to find it wasn't abandoned, just used in secret.

"No" he answered simply returning to stare at Flare, she stared back, she'd learnt this trick from him, did he think she would forget in only a few months?

The white haired boy fidgeted with something in his pocket, something Flare had noticed to be a nervous habit for the boy.

His short white hair was slightly shaggy, his eyes were pitch black, he wore black sweat pants, a sleeveless white sweat shirt and black runners.

He was eighteen. She knew because he told her, when Kurohebi wasn't in the room they were chained in, he would talk, she would sometimes as well but mostly she was silent.

Memories would come back often in this familiar place.

Memories she wished she could forget but could only feel guilty over.

The boy's name was Hank Ore another thing he had said to both Flare and Kurohebi, Kurohebi didn't care, Flare couldn't do anything with that information so it bothered her very little. Except when in the deep recess of her mind worried that Kurohebi would kill him.

He had no reason to let him live and he would not let him leave, it was the only course for him to take.

Flare could not let this affect her, should Kurohebi feel that she was showing any kind of weakness he would hurt her and so she tried to remove all feeling for the poor boy who walked into something he shouldn't.

She also knew it wouldn't be her he would hurt if she showed weakness for the boy it would be him; that was what he did, who he was.

How could the council let him out?!

Flare was careful not to show any emotion even as on the inside she raged, she removed those emotion filled thoughts and continued staring at Kurohebi.

That was when Darius entered her mind…Darius the person she hadn't known existed and yet was with her for so long.

She would admit only to herself those years at The Sun Village she always thought someone was watching over her, she had thought it was the Eternal Flame, but no, it was his son, the burnt orange haired boy no. Man, he was a man.

A man who became her best friend, blondie she guessed was her friend as well and the red head and the blue haired girls maybe even the pinky and black hair boys from Fairy Tail too.

But Darius was her best friend.

She remembered how angry she was at him for lying to her, for keeping himself a secret.

Oh what she would have given to have known he existed!

What might have happened otherwise?

She was sixteen when she left The Sun Village and found Raven Tail, she was there for eight years.

Eight years they poisoned her mind, turned her into something she couldn't recognise in the mirror.

And then she was free and home and had a new friend she would talk to every day.

Who would give her new clothes and random odd things he had managed to get for her.

He was a powerful mage, she could tell, she even got him to show her a few times and she showed him what she had learnt, he was impressed she could tell and that made her like him more.

She should have known it couldn't last.

Kurohebi decided he was bored of their game and leaves the room, the door closed with a metallic clank.

"Flare do you think we'll be alright?" Hank asked after a few minutes.

"No" Flare says honestly.

She didn't think they would be alright.

Sooner or later Kurohebi would kill Hank Ore and then he would slowly torture her to the point she would beg for death.

He called her a traitor for not helping them escape, a coward for leaving and returning home, for abandoning them, Raven Tail the guild she should call home.

But it wasn't home for Flare it never was, it was the place she was too scared to leave, too scared to return to the place she did call home.

Little did she know it was because of a man she had never met.

"We will get out of here" Hank says confidently, Flare turns her head to him.

"How?" she asks in an emotionless voice.

"I'll think of something, I get into tight scrapes all the time, the key is not to let fear control you" he says with a confident smile.

He was right, she realised.

She was giving into fear and hopelessness, Darius would know she was missing; it had been days since she had been kidnapped, Darius wouldn't abandon her.

Darius would come.

She was certain.

"You are right" she finds herself saying, Hank looked at her in surprise and then smiled.

"Of course I am, you'll see even if we can't get ourselves out of here, someone will come, that snake guy won't get away with this!" Hank says, he started going back to trying to wriggle his wrist out of the chains that bound him.

"Do you have anyone, back home?" Flare asks, she had avoided this topic in fear of putting them in more danger but Flare decided to stop being afraid.

"I have a family if that's what you mean but I don't live at home, I don't live anywhere actually. I'd just quit working at a treasure hunters guild, I got bored so I decided to go try something new, which got me caught in here. But that's okay it's just another adventure" he says with a smile.

"What about you?" he asks, Flare blinks at him before responding.

"I have a family" she says slowly.

"I have a best friend…he will come" she says looking to the metal door.

"I am sure"

"Me too" Hank agrees overlooking her creepy way of talking, Hank was good at overlooking peoples quirks. His own quirk was he couldn't say no to people, if he couldn't say yes he wouldn't say anything at all. It helped his optimistic personality but tend to get him into trouble, like right now. Whatever he needed to focus, once he could get out of these magic nullifying chains he could get them both out of here.

* * *

 **You can see how Flare's mind works in this chapter, rather fractured but succinct. Review what you thought!**

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 5# - Hank was originally called Austin and was 16 rather than 18.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I really enjoyed the last chapter writing from Flare perspective it was fun, but back to the hopeful rescue party B!**

* * *

Chapter 15-Madness:

Robin followed behind Mest and Gajeel as they descended the prison steps, this place still gave her the creeps. They came to a stop in front of Ivan's cell he was in a strait jacket, his hair had grown longer along with his beard; he looks up at the group and grins.

"Trouble officers?" he asks innocently.

"Perhaps Ivan, you wouldn't know anything about Flare Corona's disappearance?" Mest questions.

"How would I? I've been locked in here for…I don't even know, _they don't let you keep track_ " he whispers as if it was a secret.

"He's lost it" Gajeel mutters, Ivan laughs like Gajeel had told a hilarious joke.

"You've lost someone too" he says.

"You do know about Flare" Robin states, Ivan tips his head to the side.

"Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on what you've got" he says in a rhyming voice.

"What do you want?" Mest demands.

"Just the time" he says innocently, Mest narrows his eyes and checks his lacrima watch.

"It is three fifteen in the afternoon, February 15th X792" Mest says.

"Hmm" Ivan sighs thoughtfully.

"I imagine she's being tortured to death by Kurohebi by now" he says in a neutral tone as if he were discussing the weather.

"You monster!"

"I'm not torturing the traitor" he says with a shrug, Gajeel growls.

"We need to get to Raven Tail's guild" he says.

"Oh so you know where they are. Good. Good. It won't help" he says as if just remembering.

"Even if she is alive, Kurohebi isn't going back to prison" Mest doesn't like the sound of what he's saying.

"Let's go" he says trying to sound normal but Ivan yells behind them.

"I hope you didn't send anyone to save her! You've killed them both!" Gajeel turns around ready to break in a kill him but Robin grabs arm.

"We need to go" she says in a hushed whisper he angrily nods, they race out of the prison, Mest takes their arms as soon as they are out of the prisons anti-magic zone and they teleport away.

* * *

John lands just as Apollo runs out of magic, John picks him up and carries him.

"You did great" he tells him, Apollo nods with a smile, dead tired. Levy was holding Lily in a similar fashion though the exceed didn't seem tired in the least.

"I can smell her" Darius says going for the door.

"Wait!" Levy yells but Darius already kicked in the door and the entire front of the building explodes!

John jumps over to Levy, he grabs her taking her and Lily with him and shutting his powers door. He could only keep his eyes shut against the flash and hope Vulcan, Ares and Darius could take care of themselves.

Once the explosion was over, John looked for Vulcan and Darius even Ares, a pile of molten rock had formed where Vulcan had been, John turned them visible helping Levy up.

"Ares?" Apollo's little voice asked, he bounced out of John's arms and over to the rock.

"Ares? Vulcan?" he asked again, John felt his own heart breaking watching the little guy, Levy was trying not to cry as she held Lily tightly.

The rock suddenly cracked and split and cracked more, the rock fell away to find an uninjured Vulcan holding Ares protectively in his arms. He must have formed the lava casing around them in an instant, which cooled just as fast when it touched the air creating a protective shell.

"Ares!" Apollo yelled tackling his brother in a hug in Vulcans arms, crying a waterfall of tears, Ares hugged his twin back shaking from shock at what just happened, John came over and slapped Vulcan's shoulder.

"Don't do that again" is all he says.

"Where's Darius?" Levy asks looking around.

"Here" Darius says reappearing from the sky, he lands his body turning back to normal, he hadn't completely escaped the blast and was obviously injured but he was angrier than before. He stormed into the now half demolished guild.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" he yelled his voice echoed through the mountains.

"I am the son of Atlas Flame! You can't kill me with fire!" he announced.

John was pissed too, whoever had set that trap had almost killed him, Vulcan, the exceeds, Levy and Darius. He didn't care who this guy was, no one gets away with hurting his friends! An eerie laughter suddenly surrounded them, they all looked around to find its source.

"So you're the one she thinks will save her" the snake-like voice says with a hiss.

"And you brought friends…how foolish, son of Atlas Flame" John was getting more annoyed and more creeped out by this voice, it had to be Kurohebi.

"Where is she?!" Darius demands the voice laughs, John takes it upon himself to enter the former guild and start looking around, Levy sticks by his side with Lily. Vulcan with Apollo and Ares joins Darius to look upstairs while John and Levy look downstairs.

The voice started humming like he was playing a game.

"Little sisters not going anywhere, little sister was a bad girl leaving us all to rot!" he says, John opens door after door looking for Flare he wasn't even sure what she looked like but he couldn't imagine there were too many people in this place.

"The little trouble maker too he's not leaving, he entered where he did not belong" Kurohebi says, his voice surrounding them.

"Someone else is here" Levy whispers, John nods, someone else must have been captured by Kurohebi.

"She's not your sister! And no matter who you've got in here, they are leaving with us!" Darius announces from upstairs, searching every room with Vulcan.

"Pretty boy thinks he's a hero, pretty boy's going to fail" Kurohebi taunts.

" _Hey!"_ a very faint voice comes from under John, John and Levy fall to their knees to press their ears against the floor.

" _Hey we're down here!"_ the faint voice calls, it was a boys voice. John and Levy with Lily jump up and look for a way down.

"Vulcan, Darius!" John yells. He hears them rush down to them, Levy finds the door and praying it doesn't explode, John kicks it in and they run down into the darkness.

A huge metal vault is at the bottom of the stairs, small air ducts on the outside to let air in.

"Oh god he could kill them easily" Levy gasps, she lets Lily go to work on the door, Lily changes into his battle form ready for any attack, Darius almost attacks him when they come down the stairs.

"Wait its Lily!" Ares says flying in front of Darius, his magic runs out and he plops on the floor.

"Sorry" Darius apologises walking past.

"I'll melt it!" he says.

"No! You could cook them alive" Levy stops him.

"Let me" she says using her solid scrip magic.

"Unlock!" she writes and pushes it at the door, the lock clicks and she pulls the handle. Flare squints against the light from outside, Kurohebi had trapped them in darkness for the past three days.

"See I told you people would come!" Hank says happily, Flare smiles recognising-

"Darius!" she calls, Darius rushes to her, using his magic he burns off her cuffs and unlocks her hair, it falls in a cascade over her back, he helps her up and she hugs him tightly.

"I knew you would come!" she says relieved he truly had, he hugs her back.

"Of course" he says, Vulcan does the same for Hank who is more than grateful.

"Thank you so much!" he says flexing his arms.

"God I've never been stationary so long I feel old!" he says cracking his bones and stepping out of the vault.

"Who are you?" John asks.

"Hank Ore" Flare answers.

"Eighteen year old adventurer, former treasure hunter guild member and permanent optimist, he has been a good cell mate" Flare says in her usual way, John looks at Darius wondering if they had the right girl but according to his smile they did.

"Flare are you okay?" Levy asks, Flare blinks recognising her.

"Friend of blondie, yes I am thank you" Levy seems to take her way of speaking in stride.

"Good let's get out of here" she says turning.

Kurohebi was blocking the stairway staring at them, Vulcan pushed Apollo into Hank's arms and summed his lava and Ares backed into Levy's legs. Darius held Flare away from him and John drew his sword, Lily already had his drawn and was standing closest to Kurohebi. Kurohebi however had his eyes on Flare and how Darius protected her.

"The more precious something is…the more I want to destroy it" he says, Flare pales with more strength than you would think of someone her size she pushed Darius behind her and using her hair makes it grow to protect him.

"You are not hurting anyone Kurohebi!" she tells him.

"We'll see" he says holding out what was in his hand, an exploding lacrima, enough to kill them all.

"Don't!" John warns. Everyone was too scattered for him to protect them, Vulcan couldn't create a barrier like before big enough to save them, not even Levy's power from where she was could deflect the blast, if that thing exploded they would all die.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duh! *Dramatic Music* Raven Heart will return…**

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 6# - John Raven was created by my boyfriend, after I insistently asked him what kind of character he should be and what power he should have (he kept going back to fantastic four) he settled on calling him John (he'd been accidently called such at a doctors surgery the day before) and Raven from my last name and we agreed on invisibility as his power.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I won't keep you read on to see what happens…**

* * *

Chapter 16-What is Precious:

"Kurohebi" Flare's voice says calmly.

"One last game" she says to him, he blinks and nods, they stare at each other and no one moves. No one knows what was happening or why what she said kept him from detonating the lacrima and it didn't matter, they left them to their battle. Barely breathing John noticed out of the corner of his eye, a strand of Flare's crimson hair moving slowly like a snake against the wall out of Kurohebi's field of vision in the dark room, towards the lacrima. John kept his eyes forward determined not to follow the strand that moved closer and closer. Flare in an instant snatched the lacrima out of his hand, forcing her hair to wrap around it until it was deeply encased in a hairball.

It exploded, tearing her hair to shreds but everyone was fine and Flare's hair was already regrowing.

Kurohebi sprinted for the exit, Flare like spider after him, Kurohebi reached the exit only to be knocked unconscious by Gajeel's fist.

"Shrimp?!" he called.

"Gajeel!" Levy's voice called, she and the other's rushed out to them.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asks hesitantly climbing over rubble to get to them, Mest gave her a hand.

"We're fine" John says, take a breath of relief, Levy and Lily make it to Gajeel.

"Hey" she says as Gajeel very tightly hugs her, she's stunned for a moment before hugging him back.

"We're okay Gajeel, John saved us" she says, Gajeel look over to John still hugging Levy and nods at him, John nods back, going back to checking everyone was accounted for. Apollo and Ares were filling Robin and Mest in on what happened, Flare was looking in disgust down at the unconscious Kurohebi, Darius attached to her side, Hank was looking at the damage in wonder.

"Wow, I definitely didn't expect this when I walked in" he says shaking his white hair to remove little bits of dust.

"What did you expect?" John asks.

"I don't know" he says with a shrug.

"Some kind of adventure I guess" he says with a light laugh.

"Well you got that" John says Hank laughs.

"I sure did, so where are you guys from?"

"Raven Heart, well I am, along with Vulcan, Apollo, Ares and Robin" he points out each of his guild members to Hank.

"Gajeel, Levy and Lily are from the council" more pointing.

"Mest got us in contact with them so we could find Flare" he nods over to Mest

"Darius and Flare are from the same village"

"Nice" Hank says, picking a black marble out of his pocket he flicked it with his thumb sending it flying into the air, a small portal appeared in its path and the marble passed through, another portal appeared in front of Hank and the marble came through back into his hand.

"You have magic" John notices.

"Yeah Portal Manipulation Magic" Hank says with a smile, playing with his marble.

"It's funny I have a friend who has a habit of playing with a marble too" John says.

"Only she can rebound it off anything and manage to make it come back to her without portals"

"That I'd love to see" Hank says putting his black marble away.

"We should go back to the council, and have Kurohebi placed in custody" Levy says.

"I can't transport so many people right now, I've used too much magic today" Mest says.

"I can help with that, where did you say you wanted to go?" Hank asks jumping down.

"Council Headquarters" Levy says, Hanks nods, holding out his hands a much larger portal that the only he used to play with the marble appears in front of them.

"You have magic" Flare says.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention it but I figured it would only get me killed faster" Hank admits.

"You are correct" Flare says simply stepping through the portal fearlessly with Darius, Gajeel picks up Kurohebi and follows with Levy and Lily, Mest and Robin follow with Ares and Apollo, Vulcan behind them.

"You know Hank you should join Raven Heart" John says before stepping though.

"Really?" Hank asks.

"Yeah you're obviously a good mage, and if you're not planning anything you might enjoy it"

"Well I have been thinking of joining a mage guild, I don't see why not" he says with a shrug, John smiles and they step through the portal together.

* * *

Kurohebi was imprisoned by the council and John had to explain it was a trap that caused the guild to explode not anything his team members did, the council seemed a little skeptical due to Fairy Tail's history but they had no choice but to believe them. John joined Vulcan, Darius and Flare outside the next day.

"Are you headed back to the Sun Village?" John asks, Darius nods.

"Yes we have to let them know we're both safe"

"I understand, still it's a shame"

"What is?" Flare asks.

"Well I would have like you two to join Raven Heart" he says, Darius nods.

"I've never been in a guild before, even Flare's not quite sure what a real guild is like John Raven, but I think yours would be one"

"It is" he assures them, trying to follow the sentence.

"We have to go home either way, but…I wouldn't mind being in Raven Heart" Darius admits, Flare nods.

"Me as well, I'd like to stop hiding in one place or another and start living" John smiles, Vulcan shrugs.

"Well Raven Hearts a good place to start" Vulcan says.

"I'm sure it will be" Darius agrees.

"We're getting a ride with Hank so it doesn't take long to travel so we'll meet you there in two days" he continues.

"Great I have to catch the train" Vulcan glowers, John pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry it's only a full day's ride"

"I hate you" he glowers even more already feeling sick.

* * *

 **Poor Vulcan! But Hank, Flare and Darius are joining Raven Heart!**

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 7# - Ares and Apollo popped into my head as twin exceeds since nearly all the dragon slayers have exceeds, Ares is the Greek God of War and Apollo is the Greek God of Music, Prophecy and the Sun, he also had a twin Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Won't it be nice to be back at Raven Heart after a week and a half away?**

* * *

Chapter 17-Welcome Home:

John was relieved when he saw the guild, Raven Heart was only a short distance away, he looked back to Vulcan recovering from his motion sickness Ares and Apollo happily swooping around and Robin trying to help Vulcan, he smiled and heads for the guild, he pushed the doors open.

"We're back!" he announces, Mycroft was in the corner and saw them first.

"You're early!" he exclaims getting up.

"Don't act like you didn't miss us" John says lightly punching him in the shoulder, Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"Whatever"

"John!" Dax calls from upstairs, he jumps over the railing and bear hugs John.

"You're back early" he says a second later.

"Yeah we had some teleporting help, made traveling a hell of a lot easier" John says dropping his bag and Cain.

"You're back!" Annie exclaims happily running to them, Mari behind her.

"Welcome back" she welcomes.

"Thanks good to be back, where's Nessa?" they all blanch at her name.

"She hasn't come out of your office in days" Dax says.

"She went off at us and then locked herself in" Mycroft whispers, they all look to the door, John deciding to brave the she-beast and gently knocks on the door.

"What?!" an angry voice demands from inside.

"Master of Raven Heart requesting his office back" he says, the door is thrust open instantly a dishevelled Vanessa inside.

"Thank god! Has it been three weeks?! I am never taking over your job again!" she screeches.

"It has only been a week and a half, calm down, I also got three new people to join one is an SS class mage, another's a powerful Hair Magic mage, and another you'll like, he's just like you always playing with a marble"

"Huh?" she asks confused.

"He uses Portal Manipulation Magic, you'll like him" he says forcing her to exit his office which looked like she had been sleeping in.

"They're arriving tomorrow so Vulcan will prepare rooms for them in Raven Lodge can you organise a room for the woman?" Vanessa nods.

"Sure, I'm guessing she's the hair mage?"

"Yep"

"Cool, fine" she says going for the stairs.

"Take a shower while you're at it!" he calls after her, he can't dodge her marble that hits him squarely in the back of the head rebounding off the table into the pillar and back upstairs.

"Ouch" he says rubbing his head.

"Be grateful you're alive I commented on a girls hair once and was almost skinned" Dax says shivering at the memory.

"What are the people's names?" Annie asks.

"Darius Flame is the dragon slayer who will be arriving, Flare Corona is the Hair Magic Mage and Hank Ore is the Portal Mage, Hank's eighteen, Flare is around twenty five and Darius is twenty eight according to Vulcan"

"He is" Vulcan confirmed.

"Good they'll go well with the other new recruit" Mycroft says.

"Other new recruit?" John asks.

"Well Vanessa couldn't say yes to letting him join until you got back so he's just been visiting every day, even though we told him you might take three weeks. His name is Dan Natomara, he's fifteen, he's telepathic and has Heavenly Body Magic" Dax tells him.

"Seriously? That's powerful stuff!" John says surprised.

"Yeah, he's really quiet, he lost his family and carries a black katana around which belonged to his family"

"Where's he been staying?" John asks.

"Well I put him up in the lodge, I know you haven't accepted him but he had nowhere to stay…"

"No Dax its fine I'd have been pissed if you didn't put him up" John says.

"I don't see a problem with him joining, it'll be cool to have four new recruits at once" he says with a smile.

"But I would like to meet him though, it's late so I'm going to eat Mari's food and crash" he says taking a seat.

"No problem, dinner will be right out!" Mari says, with a smile.

"That'll bring the number of girls up to five" Robin says taking a seat across from John, Vulcan crashes next to her, Mycroft decides to be social-able and sit next to John, Annie on John's other side, Aaron wasn't in the guild.

"Where is Aaron?" Vulcan asks.

"On a job, he should be back tomorrow" Dax answers straddling a seat next to the table.

"To answer you Robin, yes it will, after that last adventure we will have to go back to saving for the girls dorm, there will still be enough space for four more girls until we may need to start doubling up so we shouldn't need to worry just yet"

"I don't think I'm brave enough to share with Flare" Robin says honestly.

"Is she scary?" Annie asks, Vulcan, Robin and John can't quite answer.

"She…different" John settles on.

"Different how?" Mycroft asks.

"Indescribably" John settles on, leaving them more confused.

* * *

John meets Dan Natomara the next morning in Raven Lodge, he was waiting in the lobby.

"You must be Dan" he says.

"You're the master" he says with a bow.

"That's not necessary" John says to the boy, he had short light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a black and red hoody over it, a pair of sunglasses were hanging from the jumper, black fingerless gloves on his hands, black trousers, a belt and sneakers. A katana hung on his hip with a red handle, the blade in a matching red case, John remembered Dax say the blade was black.

"I understand you're telepathic and have Heavenly Body Magic"

"I do, you're thinking of a green duck and my Heavenly Body Magic is strong but I can control it" he assures him, John smiled he had been thinking of a green duck and if he could control his magic.

"Good, would you perhaps be able to teach another with strong magic to control it?" he asks, Dan bows his head.

"Annie? Yes I think so" he says.

"Can you keep what you hear in people heads private?"

"I've had telepathy since before I could talk, I assure you I can"

"Then Dan as long as you are loyal to Raven Heart and your comrades you are welcome in Raven Heart"

"Thank you" he says with another bow.

"Just one thing, you don't have to answer but what happened to your family?" John asks.

"They died" Dan says.

"My mother, father, brother and sister, my magic couldn't save them"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, you lost your family too right?" he asks, John nods.

"Yes me, Dax, Nessa, Vulcan, Aaron through he still has a brother and Annie, we've all lost our families but that's why we have Raven Heart, our new family"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a new family" Dan says, John smiles.

"Then how about friends?" Dan thinks about it before walking with him.

"You can always use friends" he decides.

* * *

Darius, Flare and Hank arrived around noon, with their bags, Hank of course with a big smile.

"Nice digs" he says with a whistle. Aaron had arrived an hour earlier surprised to see everyone, and even more that there would be three more people arriving.

"Thanks Hank, Hank Ore, Flare Corona and Darius Flame please meet, Dax Durham, Vanessa Wild, Annie Cosmo, Aaron Valen, Mycroft, Dan Natomara and Mari Rue" John introduces the people they didn't know.

"Nice to meet you" Flare says staring at them.

"Yes, nice to meet you" Darius says as used to meeting new people as Flare.

Once everyone was settled in the awkward first encounter is easily brushed away, Flare though not one for laughing a lot, smiled as she enjoyed Raven Heart's atmosphere. Hank of course got on easily with everyone, especially Dax, Aaron and surprisingly Mycroft. Darius mostly stayed with Vulcan and Robin drinking with Mari who waited the tables and Annie and Dan talked at another table, Dan keeping his hood up since he'd talked to John this morning. Ares and Apollo were reviling Aaron and Vanessa of their thrilling adventure, John and Flare listening in wondering where the eighteen armed tentacle monster part happened but John laughed anyway. After they all had dinner John readied the stamp to be applied to Hank who volunteered to go first.

"Dark green, left shoulder, ordinary size" he says giddy as John applied the stamp, he checked himself out in the mirror and was very happy, Flare went next since she was familiar with the process. She decided to have the mark on her right shoulder, since she wanted to keep her sun village mark on her upper right breast and she had an X shaped scar on her left arm, so she gets the black guild mark there. Darius gets his in the same spot, when removing his shirt it shows he also had the sun village mark on his chest. Dan was last getting the black mark on the top of his right hand.

"Congratulations and Welcome to Raven Heart" John welcomes, the guild cheers for its new members who all smile in acknowledgement.

"Who'd of thought huh" Vanessa says in his ear a little later.

"Yeah who'd of thought" he agrees with a smile, their little family of three had grown to fourteen in just a month and a half, John grins; look out world Raven Heart was here!

* * *

 **Important P.S: I am CLOSING Character Submissions I have a lot and more than enough to keep this story going for a hundred chapters x) So Thank You everyone for sending in such amazing characters they shall be introduced soon enough!**

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 8# - While coming up with the original three characters I was also reading the Vampire Knight manga for another story and so that is how Vanessa got her last name Wild from one of the characters nicknames in Vampire Knight. Ironically Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus's last name is the first name of the same character from Vampire Knight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back again Raven Heart for all!**

* * *

Chapter 18-Meet the Connells:

"Yo Raven get out here!" Gajeel's voice called from the guild doors, John walked out of his office in the middle of calculating expenses, rolling his eyes at the dragon slayer who seemed to think he was the boss of everything. No hello, no nothing, just 'get out here'.

 _He is an ass_ , John decided. Mari was at the bar, Vanessa chatting with her and Robin. Dax, Mycroft, Aaron and Hank were having a card game at one of the tables instead of going on a job. Annie and Dan were very carefully trying to ease Annie into controlling her magic, at least starting with not needing her bracelet to lock away her magic. Dan was teaching her how to 'breathe' apparently this would help in controlling her emotions which was tied to her magic. Ares was stuffing himself with mangos, Apollo was happily sipping orange juice and Vulcan…was being Vulcan and sitting silently. Darius and Flare had gone on a job two days ago, they should be returning today.

"Nice to see you too Redfox" John says walking out to him, John looked around for the little blunette.

"No Levy today?" he asks spying Lily on the ground.

"Shrimp has paperwork, anyway I've got a bit of a favour to ask of you"

"Me?" John asks surprised, Gajeel grunts.

"Yeah punk, you, anyway as you know Fairy Tail disbanded"

"Yeah I know that's why you work for the council" John surmises.

"Yeah anyway a lot of the former members' entered new guilds so they could get jobs and get money, I know Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Evergreen and Bixlow entered Blue Pegasus, Wendy Marvel the air dragon slayer went to Lamia Scale and the rest spread out. The Strauss's went to work for the former council member's restaurant, Bunny girl or Lucy Heartfilia went to work for Jason from Sorcerers Weekly, Salamander disappeared with a note saying he'd come back in a year and Cana went in search of her dad, taking jobs from Quantro Cerberus while she could"

"Okay I get it Fairy Tail members had to split up to get jobs, what do you need from me?"

"Well you should also know we, being the Tenrou Island group that disappeared for 7 years have it easy, we could leave and get jobs we weren't as attached to stay as them. However the ones to stick it out have it a lot harder"

"I'll bet, they never disbanded or gave up" John acknowledges, Gajeel nods.

"Yeah well some of them still need to get jobs and the only way to do that is-"

"Join a guild, you want former Fairy Tail mages to join Raven Heart?" John says shocked.

"Yes" Lily offers.

"Who?" Gajeel makes a motion with his arm for a group to come forward, they'd been standing under a tree where John had first seen Ares and Apollo when Scarecrow attacked.

"John Raven meet, Bisca Connell, her husband Alzack Connell, their daughter Asuka Connell and the punk Romeo Conbolt"

"I'm not a punk Gajeel!" Romeo shouts in defence folding his arms and turning away.

"Don't worry he calls me the same, it's nice to meet you" John says holding out his hand, Alzack and Bisca shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, Gajeel said you were a good mage and master we were hoping to join your guild"

"Can I join too?" Asuka asks, John spotted her little toy gun, he kneels down to her.

"If you like, can you shoot that?" he asks, she smiles and nods.

"Yep I'm even better than my parents!"

"You're not there quiet yet honey" Alzack smiles.

"Not far off" Bisca mumbles.

"Okay Asuka if you can hit that guy in there, in the head from here you can join, deal?" John points inside to the back of Mycroft's head, Asuka laughs aims her gun and shoots. A little cork bullet shots out hitting Mycroft directly in the back of the head.

"Perfect shot!" John praises while Mycroft yells.

"Ow!" John laughs and Mycroft storms out.

"Who was that?!" he demands.

"Calm down Mycroft, Asuka was just proving her skills" John says, Mycroft looks down to the little girl who dimples up at him and he sighs obviously not going to pick a fight with a six year old.

"Good shot" he settles on.

"Thank you! So I can join?!" Asuka asks.

"You bet you can as long as your parents want to join too" Bisca and Alzack smile.

"We'd love to" Alzack decides

"How about you Romeo? Interested?" John asks, the boy around thirteen turns to him.

"I'm only joining because I want to get better at magic, but don't get me wrong, Fairy Tail is my home"

"I know, don't worry you can stay as long as you want, but as soon as Fairy Tail returns you can go with my wish for safe travels"

"When Fairy Tail returns?" Bisca asks confused, John smiles.

"Fairy Tail is one of the most incredible guilds in Fiore if not the most, it's not going anywhere, sooner or later it will return and its members with it" John says certainly.

"It might not" Gajeel says sceptically.

"I believe in Fairy Tail do you?" John asks. The six former members of Fairy Tail look at each other and then smile looking back to John and Mycroft.

"Yeah we do" Romeo agrees.

"Right then, let's get you sorted, come in and meet everyone" John says.

"Alright goodbye Gajeel, Lily and thanks" Bisca says.

"Good luck" Gajeel says with a wave, he and Lily head off and John introduces them to the guild.

* * *

"I'm a sharp shooter mage could you maybe teach me to do better?" Vanessa asks Alzack Bisca who instantly smiles.

"No problem I'll teach you everything I can, can you requip?" Bisca asks

"Only my rifle"

"Not to worry how about we start tomorrow?" Alzack offers.

"Absolutely" Vanessa agrees excited to finally have a mage whose magic is like hers now she has three. Romeo was quieter but he slowly started talking to people like Vulcan who was a wonderful conversationalist in his silence or partial talking, Apollo talked more to Romeo and Ares of course ate mangoes only speaking when he disagreed with something.

"Hey we're back!" Darius announces from the door Flare at his side, Darius walks straight in but Flare freezes like she'd seen a ghost, together Alzack and Bisca turned to the newcomers and their eyes widened, Romeo too turned and his eyes hardened. Before John could figure out what was happening, Flare turned and quickly walked back outside, John got up leaving Dax still talking and races after her.

"Flare what's wrong?" he calls chasing after her.

"I can't be near them" she says, she'd made it to the tree.

"Why not? Do you know them?" he asks, she nods eyes down.

"I threated their daughter to hurt blondie in the Grand Magic Games" she says softly _oh_. John thinks, this just got complicated.

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 9# - I decided to add the Connell Family shortly after I decided to add Flare, I knew they would add some interesting developments to the story and fit in nicely with Raven Heart even though all involved know it will only be temporary.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for the delay, exams you know but they are over I am freeeeeeee!**

 **So Raven Heart Returns!**

* * *

Chapter 19-Past Grievances:

"Flare Wait!" John yelled jogging after the long haired women who was for a women barely looking where she was going, was walking at a very fast pace away.

"Please wait! We can sort this out!" John calls managing to get in front of her, Flare had a hand on her opposite arm, eyes fixed on the ground but at least she stopped.

"I can handle this I swear, the Connells have just joined until Fairy Tail gets back together as I'm sure they will. The Grand Magic Games was months ago whatever happened I'm sure they can forgive you. I mean Lucy the girl you beat up forgave you right?" John asks desperately, Flare nods sorrowfully.

"See if she can forgive you I'm sure Bisca and Alzack can too"

"I threatened their daughter!" Flare cries, John grits his teeth.

"I know and I don't know how I'd feel if it was my daughter I'm a bit young…I think for that but…you can't give up without trying, that's all I can really say" Flare looks at him with her large reddish eyes.

"You don't want to leave right?" he asks, she shakes her head.

"No I like Raven Heart, I like being here and having friends and being with…having Darius as my partner" John smiles.

"Then let's go back" he says holding out his hand, Flare gingerly takes it and John leads her back.

* * *

Bisca and Alzack are waiting outside the guild, John takes a breath and let's go of Flare.

"Wait here a second" he tells her leaving her ten paces from the Connells.

"I understand it must have been a shock to see Flare"

"Quite we were under the impression she was home at a giants village" Bisca says arms folded, John nods.

"She was but she was kidnapped by the former members of Raven Tail for leaving them in prison, she was almost killed" John explains what happened to them Alzack, Bisca and Romeo trying to be discreet on the inside of the guild all listen in.

"We had heard something about the mountain incident but not who was involved" Alzack says taking the story in, he shares a look with Bisca who seemed more open now.

"Can we talk to her?" she asks, John nods and indicates for Flare to come over, and she does slowly.

"I…I'm…very sorry" Flare says.

"I think we understand enough to know you didn't know any better" Bisca admits, bitting her lip for a second before continuing.

"Reminds me of me actually, before I joined Fairy Tail I was stealing my way across towns to make a living because that's all I knew, I didn't know the rules of this land or a better way to live and I had to live for myself" Flare perks up at this. Alzack gives her a kind smile.

"We know you were ordered by Ivan to do what you did, you were manipulated and confused we can forgive that…but I think it's up to Asuka to forgive you completely" Alzack states, he looks back just as Asuka comes outside, she sees Flare and stops eyes wide everyone holds their breath.

"You're the women that Lucy fought!" she says, Flare nods.

"I think she would have won the fight"

"She would of, my former guild cheated"

"I knew it!" Asuka says with a grin.

"So are you joining Raven Heart?" she asks smiling.

"Uh…I'm already a member" Flare says showing her guild mark.

"Oh wow! I want one too but mum says I have to wait until I'm ten" Asuka says she continues going on a rant about how she couldn't wait and that her birthday was in two weeks and she'd be seven and if they could have cake.

"I don't see why not? What is your favourite type of cake?" John asks.

"Ah…White Chocolate Mud Cake! That's what it's called right mum?" Asuka asks unsure, her parents nod with identical smiles.

"Yep that's what I want" Asuka says surely, forcing the adults back inside as she keeps talking now about Lucy's spirits and her favourite one Plue. Flare takes a seat next to Darius who gives her a small smile no doubt having been listening in on everything outside, they listen to Asuka chat away.

"And one time I told Natsu and Lucy to kiss! But Lucy made Happy kiss him instead, do you think Natsu wanted to kiss Lucy?" her parents and Romeo laugh and John takes a seat next to Mycroft.

"Mari can I have a drink please?" Mari nods disappearing for a second before returning with a nice cool drink.

"Thanks" he says accepting it.

"Nice diplomacy work" Dax says, John throws a tired look at him over his shoulder.

"All in a day's work for a master"

"Speaking of master work, while you were gone a delegate from the regional council came around looking for you" Mycroft says.

"Why?"

"Because you are a master of a guild and every month or so they have a meeting with all guild masters to discuss stuff" John sighs.

"Great more work, when's the next one?"

"Next week"

"Why'd you take so long to tell me?!" Mycroft shrugs.

"I'm not your secretary"

"You should be you have a better memory than me" Mycroft snorts into his beer.

"Did I just hear praise? From you? About me?"

"Nope you're definitely going deaf" John says casually. Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"Whatever I guess I won't tell you which day next week the meetings on or where" John throws a glare at Mycroft who ignores him.

"Listen here you dirty little…"

"Hey John!" John cuts off as Asuka appears in front of him.

"Yes?" he asks in a much kinder tone that what he was using with Mycroft.

"I think someone's at the door for you" she says, John gives her a smile and painfully stands back up he needed to go to bed he was wiped out but he walked to the doors and opened one. _Why was someone looking for him so late anyway?_

"John Raven, Master of Raven Heart?" John looks down at the young boy he had to be younger than Romeo.

"Yes?" he asks wearily.

"My name's Owen…Owen Rinestone and…I'm a Shadow Devil Slayer" John looks the kid up and down critically. The kid had dark purple hair and eyes from the light from inside of the guild he could see he was dressed in a purple shirt, a black leather jacket with popped up collar, black leather pants, black sneakers outlined with purple, and a silver necklace with a real amethyst gem. He looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in forever and had obviously travelled a long way.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve"

"Aren't you a bit young to be out so late?" Owen shrugged.

"I don't have a home to miss me" he admits, John swallows _poor kid_ he thinks.

"Are you looking to join my guild?"

"If it's not any hassle" Owen says, John shakes his head.

"Nope no hassle at all, we've only got a couple of rules, always be loyal to Raven Heart even if you leave and always look after your comrades, if you can follow these rules you're welcome to Raven Heart" John holds out his hand Owen briefly smiles and shakes his hand.

"Thanks, is there anywhere I can stay? I don't have any money right now…but I just need to crash" Owen says honestly he looked like John felt…exhausted.

"Yeah come with me I need to sleep too, I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow"

"Thanks…I don't think I could have dealt with people right now"

"I hear you" John smiles, pocking his head back inside.

"I'm going to bed, see you all tomorrow!" a chorus of, _'Goodnights'_ followed him out even after he closed the door.

"Anything else I should know about the guild? I've never been in one" Owen admits.

"Well there are only certain jobs you can do at your level as a mage, we can check that out tomorrow, there is a five percent tax on every job worth over 5000j for Raven Heart's expenses and its 10,000j a month rent at Raven Lodge which is where we're going"

"I don't want to use my magic" Owen says immediately eyes forward as they walk John looks to him, his first instinct was to ask why but over the past few weeks he'd learned better.

"We have lots of mages of all types of magic, even though we're still pretty small, we have lots of very powerful mages some are even teaching others who can't control their magic"

"Really?" Owen asks relief and hope spark in his eyes even in the dark John could clearly see from the stars and crescent moon.

"Yep we've got a young girl who has to bind her magic to keep it in check and is slowly learning control from another, and we just got a new recruit Dan who has Heavenly Body Magic now that is very powerful stuff, we even have two dragon slayers" Owen nods as they come up to Raven Lodge, John opens the door turning on the light and letting Owen in.

"This will be your room" John says leading him to the one next to Dan's luckily all set up already just in case they had a new arrival soon, Owen looks around a little star struck.

"This is all mine?" he ask touching the bed as if it would disappear under his touch, he dropped his bag and collapsed on the white sheets.

"Sure is, there are showers everywhere take your pick and sleep well" John says.

"Thank you" Owen says taking a deep breath, John nods and closes his door. _That kids been through something._ John had half a mind to go back to Raven Heart and get Mari to cook a meal so the kid could eat but he settled on leaving the kid to have a shower and get some much needed safe sleep.

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 10# - Owen's original name was Arthur but I had too many characters beginning with A so I changed his and Hank's names.**

 **I hope this chapter is a good offering of an apology of taking so long to write another chapter. More Raven Heart to follow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back how are you all? Read on and enjoy Raven Heart!**

* * *

Chapter 20-One Big Family:

"This is pissing me off" Aaron growls his eyes turning red.

"Have a little patience" Mari says soothingly.

"I have patience but this ate the last of it" Mari tuts as Aaron looks to Vulcan for help.

"Give us a hand V!" he yells to Vulcan who was in his usual spot watching Aaron at the top of a ladder hanging streamers for Asuka's birthday with Mari.

"You're doing great!" Hank calls up with a laugh, Vanessa drops a bunch of signs in his lap and his smile flees faster than a cat in water.

"Thanks for volunteering" Vanessa says with a false smile Hank gulps and sadly gets up with the signs to help her hang them.

"Are all the women in this guild terrifying?" Owen asks Dan who shrugs.

"Pretty much" he answers as Annie bounds happily down the aisle with freshly picked flowers to put in vases on each table.

"Even the soft ones" Dan says watching her, Owen nods looking to Darius and Flare, Flare was using her hair to help hang streamers, Darius was trying to figure out the tape dispenser. Dax and Robin were running around in town getting food supplies while John and Mycroft had gone to the council meeting three days ago, they were due back today. Owen was certain nothing would keep John from his word to Asuka to be here for her birthday. Bisca and Alzack with Romeo had taken Asuka to the beach since she loved it. Owen looked to the clock, three hours until they would return and no clue when John would.

"I've got the food let's go!" Dax yells barging in dropping half the bags into Dan and Owen's arms and still carries the rest into the kitchen, the two boys follow him blinded by the number of bags.

"Yay food!" Apollo yells picking up one of the bags from Owen to transport to the kitchen, Ares takes another from Dan to help. Robin carrying way to many more bags gingerly enters the guild, Vulcan realising he was the only one not helping gets up with a sigh and takes most of the bags from Robin so she can see.

"Thanks!" she says with relief.

"No problem" he shrugs as they make their way to the kitchen to drop of the last of the supplies.

"T-minus three hours focks and everything needs to be done!" Vanessa calls.

"Better start cooking" Mari says handing her job over to Robin and Vulcan and clearing out Owen and Dan so Dax and her can start cooking.

"Let's get to work"

* * *

John and Mycroft had finally escaped the council meeting that morning after catching two trains it was already dark and they were jogging to the guild.

"I…don't…see…what…the…big…deal…is!" Mycroft pants.

"I promised Asuka we would be there! The party started an hour ago! Move it!" he yells Mycroft shakes his head but keeps jogging, the guild now in sight, the lights where on, John races straight in stopping just inside.

"We're here!" he calls just as Mycroft races in after him crashing into him and sending them both sprawling. All they hear is laughter for the next minute as they get back up, out of breath.

"Smooth Mycroft" John pants.

"Nice stopping point _Master"_ Mycroft retorts, Dax laughs giving them both a drink which they skull (drink very fast).

"I knew you'd make it!" Asuka cheers hugging John her pointy hat almost scratching him as she does.

"Of course I always keep my promises" he says ruffling her hair as best he can with her sharp protective headgear.

"Happy Birthday Asuka" he says handing her a hastily wrapped gift which she tears into excitedly.

"Ohh!" she squeals putting the bracelet on, it had dark blue beads circling it and one charm, the Raven Heart symbol.

"I love it thank you!" she screams tackle hugging him.

John was impressed with what they'd done to the guild, there were streamers and balloons everywhere, fresh flowers on every table with actual table clothes and food spread over three combined tables.

"How was the meeting?" Vulcan asks.

"Boring, it wasn't bad to talk to Bob from Blue Pegasus and Goldmine from Quatro Cerberus, the old lady from Lamia Scale wasn't there but the guild masters where impressed with our guild despite my age and our 'experience' Bob and Goldmine in particular defended that actually"

"Really?"

"Yep they reminded them that Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail was thirteen when she became master and created Fairy Tail" Vulcan nods.

"Actually Master Bob past on his 'love' for you guys" John adds to Bisca, Alzack, Romeo and Asuka, Alzack and Bisca chuckle.

"That's nice of him I hope the Thunder Tribe's doing okay there" Bisca says.

"I'm sure they are" Alzack assures her.

"Yeah Loki was originally from there right? They'll be fine" Romeo reminds them that didn't seem to comfort them.

* * *

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Asuka chanted later on. Mari smiling brings out her triple decker white chocolate cake.

"Yay!" Asuka cheers blowing out the candles and bouncing impatiently for a slice.

"Wow this is nice" John complements when he gets a piece for himself.

"Thanks, Dax and I worked hard on that cake" Mari admits Dax grins as he goes for his second slice.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Owen asks John.

"No why?" he asks.

"I was hoping to go on a job and I want to go with you" John chews his cake thoughtfully.

"While I don't have a problem going on a job, why me?"

"Cause you won't care if I don't use my magic" John looks the kid in the eye, John really didn't want to pry and Owen obviously didn't what to be pried so he nods and Owen has a fleeting trace of a smile before retiring to Raven Lodge.

"Is that kid okay?" Darius asks quietly to John.

"I don't know but maybe a one on one job might get him to tell me" Darius silently agrees and John finishes off his cake.

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 11# - Aaron's eyes turn red when angry or when releasing a large amount of energy, this is due to the Phoenix Magic within him sparking a fire in his eyes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**New Chapter hurray! Enjoy.**

 **Please stop asking if I'm abandoning this story I promise I'm not I was just enjoying my vacation!**

* * *

Chapter 21-Day Job:

"Where are you off too?" Hank asks the next day.

"Freak snow storm in Lilac Village, Owen and I are going to investigate" John answers spying Hanks own packed bag.

"What about you?"

"I'm heading out to find an old friend of mine, I'm thinking of dragging him here"

"He's a mage?"

"Celestial Spirit Mage, he's a bit moody prefers to just have his spirits and wonder around, I think he could use a more stable place to live"

"If he want to come he's welcome" Hank smiles.

"It might take me some time to track him but my portals will get me there quickly"

"Safe travels" John holds out his hand, Hank takes it.

"You too"

"Mind if I tag along?" Aaron asks coming up to them, Hank shrugs.

"Not at all we'll be travelling a lot though" Aaron smiles.

"Fine with me"

"I'll see you both later then" John says heading out, Owen is waiting for him outside.

"So what's the job you chose?" he asks.

"Snow storm hope you don't mind the cold"

"It snowed eight months out of the year where I used to live, trust me it doesn't bother me" John smirks and they head for the train station.

* * *

The trip to Lilac Station was only two hours and clear sky and a warm breeze was prevalent everywhere; until they stepped onto the platform.

"Damn!" John cursed, throwing off his bag and digging out his jumper he pulled that and another one on, trading his sneakers for boots while at it. Owen too pulled on more clothes.

"This can't be natural" Owen stated readjusting his bag.

"No way in hell" John agrees, putting on his red scarf and a dark blue beanie, cane in hand he stepped into frost hell Owen at his side.

Everything was white, the fallen snow was piled up so high, as they trudged through Lilac Village their feet were level with house roofs.

"Did someone mess with a weather machine?" John wonders looking into the distance, in the direction they had come he could still see clear green fields, but looking ahead of him was nothing but a blizzard.

The people of this village had obviously barricaded themselves in their homes, John and Owen managed to get to town hall but the front door had been blocked with snow, Owen gave John a boost and they managed to reach a window. John used the sword in his cane to slip it in between the windows and with a slight knock upwards, unlocked the window. He pushed it open, jumped inside and then pulled Owen in after him. After closing the window John breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the cold.

"Hello is anyone here?!" he called out, no one answered and there were no lights on, Owen and he looked around, calling out to see if anyone was around.

"Oh!" a surprised voice shocked them and they turned to a middle aged women, bundled up in warm clothes.

"How did you get in?!" she asks surprised.

"Apologies ma'am we came through window, we're mages of Raven Heart responding to the request to look into your freak snow storm" John says and introduces himself and Owen.

"Ah I see good, I'm glad you're here it's only been two days but power cut out when the lights froze, even magic lamps are dim due to the cold and there's only so much we can burn, it's never snowed here, not once since Lilac Village became a town over 300 years ago and we just can't explain it…by the way I'm the mayor of Lilac Village"

"Nice to meet you" John bows, Owen awkwardly tries to do the same.

"The pleasures mine I only hope you can help" she admits, with a sigh looking out at the still falling snow.

"Not to worry its obvious magic is involved we will find the source and make it stop that is our pledge as wizards" the mayor smiled.

"I hold you to it then Mr Raven" she says.

"Please call me John" John says charmingly.

"Come along Owen we're going back out there" Owen muttered something illegible into his muffler but followed John to a window which he unlocked and opened, cold air and snow blew inside, gripping his cane tight John and Owen stepped up to the ledge and together they jumped out.

* * *

"Why are we climbing this mountain?!" Owen yells to be heard over the blizzard, he and John were connected by a rope in case one of them fell as they climbed the mountain which sat overshadowing Lilac Village.

"One it's a good vantage point, two if I were a guy who had weather magic I'd want to be somewhere I could see what was happening but protected from it and three the blizzards stronger here!"

"Isn't that bad?!" Owen calls, pulling his leg out of the snow only to sink as he tried to keep up, the snow was terrible here, Owen was already wadding through waist high, and neither of their magic could help them. Not that Owen would use his magic anyway but he pushed that away, spitting out ice that fell in his mouth, he'd had enough of snow already. He knew he told John that it snowed a lot where he used to live and that was true but it wasn't like this, yeah there where storms that got pretty bad but it wasn't like he was out in them. Finally a blurry shape, John seemed to be following turned into a cave and they headed for it, John took off his beanie when they got inside shaking out snow that was stuck to it and put it back on, he also undid the rope tying them, Owen shook and at least three pounds of snow detached itself from him.

"Is that light?" Owen asks softly pointing forward, John silently nods and a quietly as they can they step towards it.

The light turned out to be a torch hanging from a wall, which was followed by another, and another, and another. John and Owen cautiously walked forward, a voice reached them and they hid behind a boulder.

"Let me leave you ugly monkey!" a pissed off female voice yelled.

"Woman~" said ugly monkey said with a leery look.

"A Vulcan" Owen whispered, John nods. Vulcan where evil spirit creatures which took over humans and possessed them, some lived in forests or swamps, this one seemed to like mountains. They peak over the boulder and see a beautiful girl trapped behind a wall of ice, she had golden blonde hair that fell in waves to her waist, she had streaks of blue, green and purple running through her hair. Her clothes weren't exactly made for the cold but it was all white, from what they could see she was wearing a white short skirt, a white jacket over a white rounded t-shirt and white ankle boots, the only other colour on her was the black buttons on her jacket, she had her arms folded and was glaring at the Vulcan through the ice wall.

"Come out~ Come out~" the Vulcan taunted.

"Come on you stupid monkey! I've been here for days! Give up you can't get through my ice wall!" she yells furiously.

 _Her ice wall?_ John thinks looking to Owen, they duck down.

"She's an ice wizard" John whispers.

"Think she knows she made a blizzard?" Owen asks softly.

"Doubtful if she's been trapped in here and getting more and more upset, she wouldn't know and the Vulcan isn't leaving, one because it wants her but also it's trapped by the blizzard"

"Kind of ironic" Owen mutters, John nods, looking back over the boulder, the Vulcan had disappeared and the girl was looking dejected a fist against the ice wall that both protected and imprisoned her.

"Now might be our chance" John says just as a huge hand grabbed the back of his jacket and vaulted him face first into the girl's ice wall thirty metres away.

* * *

"John!" Owen yelled, launching himself over the boulder before the Vulcan could attack him, he sprinted to John who was unconscious the shocked girl knelt down as well on the other side.

Owen had to turn back as the Vulcan stalked closer.

"Men~ me no like Men~" it growled.

"Well I don't like you!" Owen snarled.

"Be careful Vulcan's are dangerous!" the girl warned.

"Its fine, I'm a wizard of Raven Heart, we do what we have too" he says more to himself than her, she looks at him curiously, Owen turns to the Vulcan and stands in front of John protectively.

"You made a big mistake you ape" Owen says dangerously low, the torches around the room suddenly flickered menacingly, the Vulcan looked around confused as the shadows around the room spread over the walls like a dark cloak, they started spreading across the floor toward the Vulcan which trembled in fear looking at the child like boy now wrapped in shadows like he was one of them.

"I'm a Shadow Devil Slayer you mutt and you hurt my friend" he growled, the Vulcan tried to run but Owen put his hands together and then threw his hand forward, the shadows complied with his movement and launched at the Vulcan which was swallowed by the shadows and knocked through the opposing rock wall.

Owen had to take a few deep breaths but he then managed to make the shadows disperse and he turned back to John, the girl had removed the ice wall and had his head in her lap.

"Thank you so much for saving me" she says with a huge smile to Owen.

"Aren't you…scared of me?" he asked cautiously his eye wide as if waiting for her to start attacking him, she just kindly smiled.

"Of course not! You said you were a wizard and you protected your friend and me! I'm thanking you" she said earnestly, Owen looked down at his shoes before looking back up and kneeling next to them.

"Okay" he said softly, the girl brushed John's hair out of his face gently and they waited for him to wake up.

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 12# - Owen was meant to have fire god slayer magic but I had too many people with fire type magic so I changed it to shadow devil slayer magic.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22-Aurora Borealis:

"Hey wake up" a soft voice called, John groaned was that Vanessa? Did he over sleep?

"Give me five Ness" he mumbled he heard the voice giggle…Vanessa never giggled.

John opened his eyes to the golden haired girl and Owen looking down at him.

"What happened?!" he asked sitting up in alarm, looking around for the Vulcan, a huge whole in the wall told him that it was handled.

"I got him" Owen said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

"Well done" John praised putting a hand on his shoulder, Owen half smiled as John used him for leverage to stand up.

"Are you alright?" he asked the girl.

"I am thanks to you guys how did you find me?"

"Well…I'm not sure how to tell you this, Miss…"

"My names Aurora, Aurora Borealis, what about you?"

"John Raven"

"Owen Rinestone"

"Thank you both again!" she said earnestly.

"Not a problem…just one thing, you're an ice wizard right?" John asks.

"Yeah I am, I was taking a walk over the mountains from my village, when I came across a cave I was curious that Vulcan attacked me and I threw up an ice wall to protect me, but he wouldn't give up! He'd go for a short time then come back and just stay! I wasn't confident I could attack him so I stayed behind my ice wall" she tells them.

"Well you should come look at something" John says.

"Just a second!" she says running back to her former cell and picking up something on the ground, she comes back it was a small baton? Which fit in a loop attacked to a white belt which she put around her waist.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's my staff, its retractable my dad taught me to use it to fight off attackers, but it wasn't any use when I was behind an ice wall" she says with a sad shrug.

"Fair enough, come on" John says gently leading her towards the exit, Aurora gasped seeing the blizzard outside.

"What's this?!" she asks shocked.

"We think you might have incidentally caused a blizzard" John says, Aurora was beyond shocked.

"Oh my! I didn't mean to!" she tries to say.

"I'll fix it!" she says determined.

"SNOW FREEZE!" she yells throwing her arms out, suddenly the blizzard just stops everything seemed frozen in time, Aurora whipped her arms around and yelled.

"ICE EVAPORATE!" she orders, the remaining snow that was in the sky fell softly, and the snow already on the grown turned into water and disappeared leaving a very wet but snow free Lilac Village, even the clouds where gone and the sun was out drying what was left.

"Wow" Owen says in awe.

"And you were worried you couldn't take on that Vulcan?!" Owen asks shocked, John had to agree this girl had serious magic.

"I wasn't sure! I've never attacked any one with my magic! Sometimes I make it snow for fun or make something with my magic like a bowl or a snowman or something but I've never made a blizzard or anything like that. Even with my staff I've never actually attacked anyone." she says shaking her head, John and Owen share a look; this girl greatly underestimated herself.

"How old are you?" John asks.

"17 why?"

"I was wondering if you were interested in joining our guild"

"Guild?" she says surprised.

"I've never seen a guild, I've heard about them, my mom would probably say they're too dangerous"

"I think you could handle it" Owen mutters.

"Well it's up to you Aurora but as the Guild Master of Raven Heart we'd love to have you" John says.

"You're the master?!" she asks shocked, John nods with a smile.

"Wow, well I've always wanted to travel more, my family came from Alveraz originally and I've only ever walked around the area near my village, mine is just over the other side of this mountain…do really think I could?" she asks.

"Absolutely in fact I'm sure everyone would love you and you'd even out all the fire type magic users we have" Aurora giggled.

"Well I'll have to go home first…but wait!" she says as if suddenly remembering something.

"I have to apologise to Lilac Village!" she says importantly she starts charging down the mountain.

"She's nice but a little odd" Owen says, John shrugs and then goes after her with Owen right behind him.

* * *

Aurora kept on apologizing to the mayor who for the hundredth time told her it was okay and she couldn't have known, and at least she was safe. The Mayor also paid John and Owen for their service, Lilac Village villagers where already out and fixing what all that snow had broken, they all looked relieved to be outside in the sun, a few were still gawking at Aurora for how beautiful she was and how she'd 'accidently' caused a blizzard. After apologises were over, Owen and John accompanied her to her home town, we're they met her parents who were relieved to see her safe, they thanked John and Owen profusely even though John made it clear it was all Owen. They brought up that they wanted to bring Aurora to Raven Heart and they were hesitant but after understanding that their daughter was very powerful and needed to learn how to control herself better they accepted putting John in charge of her wellbeing.

Aurora packed…like a girl she hastily stuffed all of belongings into suitcases, most of the clothes John noticed were white. Once she was done, Owen and John were carrying three suitcases each and Aurora had a duffle bag in one hand and was holding a strap bag in the other, she shouldered it and waved to her parents headed for the train in Lilac Village. The walk back up the mountain weighed down by Aurora's bag was death for John and Owen while Aurora was gushing about how excited she was and wanting to know all about everyone at the guild, for the record, carrying heavy bags while hiking up a mountain, also carrying your own bags and keeping up a long winded conversation is not easy. When they reached the train, Owen and John collapsed in their seats, while Aurora excitedly looked out the window as they pulled away.

* * *

They somehow made it to the guild, John and Owen dropped the bags and then just collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, Dax was about to ask them what was going on when Aurora breezed into the guild she was surprised to see everyone there for a second before giving them a huge smile.

"Hi I'm Aurora! I'm an Ice Wizard it's great to meet you all!" she said happily.

"She's joining" John adds from the floor using the bags as a pillow, Dax laughs at them and immediately welcomes Aurora who is passed around to everyone, except for Hank and Aaron who were still off looking for Hank's friend who knows where. Everyone loved Aurora immediately it was hard not to, John once he had finished three drinks from Mari told everyone the story of what happened to everyone's surprise.

"You accidentally caused a blizzard?" Flare asked in her monotone voice.

"Yeah…" Aurora says shyly.

"That's so cool!" Asuka shouted.

"Mom! Mom! Did you hear? She'd kind of like Grey right?!" she asks excitedly.

"Who's Grey?" Aurora asks.

"Grey Fullbuster he is…was a Fairy Tail Ice Maker Wizard, though he can't make a blizzard or make it snow, he makes inanimate objects as weapons or to help him in situations" Alzack explains as his daughter happily bounded up and down.

"That's really cool, I'd love to meet him!" Aurora says.

"I don't think Juvia would like that" Bisca says softly, Romeo chuckles and they continue celebrating their new member with their guild mark applied to her lower back, despite her abundance of white she asked it be gold and she was thrilled once it was applied.

"I'm so happy thank you guys so much!" she cheered and Raven Heart joined her.

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 13# - Aurora was created because of a guest request for a female ice mage. Calling her Aurora Borealis was accidental I was trying to come up with a last name and borealis was the only thing that stuck with me and so she became the Northern Lights of the guild.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you klbubblepop786 it's good to be back. Even if it takes a while I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23-Sweet and Sour:

"I found him!" Hank yelled appearing out of nowhere, John was glad he wasn't the only one who jumped at the sound of his voice, Aaron chuckled at our expense as the guild members who were here turned to him. He had in his grip a 20 year old man with rugged brown hair and matching eyes, he had a slight beard from not shaving in a while, his clothes were a little too big for him, a light green shirt with a darker green jacket on top, brown pants and black sneakers, he didn't seem to care in the least what he looked like or even that he'd appeared in the middle of their guild.

"I told you to lay off Hank" was all he said pulling out of Hank's grip, hands in his pockets he headed for the door, Aaron stood in front of him.

"Seriously this place is a whole lot better than where you were all alone" he says seriously, Hank nods even though the stranger can't see him.

"I'm never alone, I've got my spirits now let me go" he says moodily.

"Why don't you stay for a drink and a meal first" John offers coming up them, patting Hank on the shoulder as he passes to stand with Aaron so the stranger has to look at him, the guy looked up at John, then at Aaron and then back to Hank who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Whatever" he conceded turning around and heading to the bar in no hurry at all, the rest of the guild looked at him oddly.

"Yeah he's always like that, you get used to it" Hank tells John.

"So this is your Celestial Spirit Mage friend?"

"Yep, Chris introduce yourself!" Hank tells him.

"I'm Chris" he says dully, Hank laughs patting him on the shoulder as he sits at the bar.

"This ray of sunshine is Chris Lemon, and really is as sour as his name suggests, he's a Celestial Spirit Mage and a damn good one" Hank introduces for him, Chris just stares at the bar bench in front of him.

"How many spirits do you have?" Romeo asks, Chris looks over to him.

"33"

"Whoa seriously?!" Mari asks in front of him behind the bar.

"Yeah" he answers like it was no big deal.

"Wow, Lucy only has like 15" Romeo mumbles, Chris looks to him showing the first sign of interest yet.

"Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Romeo asks.

"I've heard of her, Celestial Spirit Mages are rare these days, only four I know of, Lucy, Princess Hisui, Yukino of Sabretooth and Angel of the former Oracion Seis I think she joined Crime Sorcerie recently though, but Lucy Heartfillia is quite famous"

"So are you the only Male Celestial Mage left?"

"Maybe I don't know of any others, they all lost their powers in the Infinity Clock mess" Chris says turning back to the bar.

"I'll have a Lemon, Lime and Bitters" he tells Mari, who whips one up for him.

"Well you have more Sprits than all of them combined, how many can you summon at once?" John asks.

"3 usually but I can summon four if they're low powered" he simply states taking a sip of his drink.

"So you are good" John praises, Chris shrugs.

"Who do you have?" Romeo asks, Chris ticks them off his fingers.

"Andromeda the Chained Lady, Caelum the engravers chisel, Chameleon the lizard

Canes Venatici the hunting dogs, Four Nicola's-Blue, Fern, Icarus and Zephyrx, Centaurus the centaur, Cetus the sea monster, Delphinus the dolphin, Ether, Galexor, Hippocampus the sea horse, Kepler, Lepus the hare, Lupus the wolf, Lynx the lynx, Mimas the moon, Nebula, Noctua the owl, Orion the hunter, Quasar, Rosa the rose, Sagitta the arrow, Solarium the sundial, Tigris the tiger, Tucana the toucan, Ursa Major the great bear, Vespa the wasp, Void the black hole, Vulpecula the fox, Wormwood the Wormhole"

"You have a good memory" Aaron says shaking his head.

"Of course, I have to remember my spirits if not why would I have them?" Chris says going back to his drink.

"Of course" John echoes, Hank was right this guy definitely preferred his spirits to people and he really needed a more stable place to stay, he looked like a traveller with his baggy clothes and old backpack.

"You must care about them a lot that's really sweet" Aurora says taking the seat next to him, John wasn't sure which surprised Chris more, the fact she'd called him sweet or that she sat next to him.

"I'm Aurora Borealis, an ice wizard and the newest member of the guild, it's great to meet you, I hope you stick around" she says with a brilliant smile.

"Mari could I have a chicken schnitzel please" she asks still smiling.

"Sure and what would you like sweetness?" Mari asks, teasing Chris who actually blushed.

"Uh the same…" he said sounding very unsure, but Aurora was happy and went on chatting away, doing far more talking than Chris but at least he seemed interested in what she said.

"Thank gods, he might actually be convinced to stay" Hank says softly to John further away with Romeo and Aaron.

"Yep Aurora's to nice for him to be sour with her" Aaron agrees.

"Who'd think sweet and sour got along so well" John muses with a smile, turning for the door.

"I have to hand in some forms to Town Hall I'll be back in an hour" John says heading out and almost running into a girl about to knock on the door, two boys stood behind her, they were identical with short spiky light blue hair and brown eyes, the girl too was very similar to them with brown eyes, except her hair was a long light grey and pulled back in a ponytail, some stray wisps of hair floated around her face, she smiled.

"Hey I'm Kira these are my brothers Keegan and Kyle we're interested in joining this guild who should we talk to?" she inquires, John didn't know how to respond for half a second before returning to his senses, 'Jeez she's gorgeous' was the main thought in his head.

"Uh…me actually, I'm John Raven Master of Raven Heart"

"Oh wow! What luck, well then we'll talk to you, we're triplets actually, and we're from the Capital Crocus we all have magic so we wanted to join a guild since we were young, but our parents kept putting it off but now we're nineteen they couldn't argue anymore. We know all about the big guilds but honestly it's a little too intimidating to go to them, so when we heard about this new guild that's doing really well we came to check it out"

"Ah, what magic do you have?" he asks leaning against the door, he could sense someone was behind him, Vulcan he would guess because he could feel Ares and Apollo at his feet.

"Even though we're triplets our magic is different" one of the boys say.

"Mine's Script Magic" John hadn't noticed before but that boy had a pair of glasses hanging from his shirt while the other didn't.

"And you are?"

"Keegan" the boy says with a nod.

"SOLID SCRIPT- FLOWERS" he writes the word 'Flowers' appears in the air in front of him made of actual flowers until they exploded and the flowers rained down on them.

"My magic's a bit more subtle" the other brother Kyle says with a cheeky smile, raising his hand invisible threads, John hadn't seen gleamed from his fingers and with a quick movement cut through some of the flowers as they fell.

"Thread Magic" John recognised, Kyle nods.

"And you Kira?" John asks, she gives him a little smile and lightly touches his hand that was leaning on the door and suddenly she vanished.

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 14# - Chris was created because I wanted a male celestial spirit mage, I was thinking about lemons at the time (the yellow fruit not the smut) and so his last name was added which suited his character perfectly.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24-Triple Trouble:

"What the?!" John gasped as Kira reappeared.

"I'm an Imitation Mage, I can imitate any kind of magic just by touching or seeing someone use their magic"

"That's…really cool" John has to admit, he suddenly remembers he had to get to Town Hall.

"You know what come in, meet everyone, DAX!" he calls, Dax moves away from whatever discussion he was having with Mycroft to come over.

"Kira, Keegan and Kyle this is Dax, Dax this is Kira, Keegan and Kyle, look after them I have to run to Town Hall I'll be back in an hour" he says rushing out.

"No problem!" Dax says.

"Come on in" he adds to the triplets, Ares and Apollo instantly introduce themselves along with Vulcan, John doesn't stick around to see anymore as he rushes to Town Hall.

* * *

When John got back to the guild it sounded like a party was going on, music was playing, people were laughing and shouting, he cautiously opened the door. Vulcan, Flare and Darius were in one booth, Ares and Apollo with them, Ares was eating Mangoes while Apollo was singing along with the music. Mari, Vanessa, Robin and Annie were gossiping next to the bar, Dan and Owen sat silently at another booth, Aurora and Chris were still at the bar talking, Mycroft and Romeo were having a game of chess. Dax, Aaron, Hank, Asuka and the Triplets were in the middle of the guild dancing along to the music. The only ones not here were Bisca and Alzack who had gone on a job, their daughter however was greatly enjoying dancing.

"Masters Back!" little Asuka squealed seeing him first, the entire guild turned to him, John for a moment contemplated disappearing not used to so much attention, but Dax snapped him out of it.

"Join us!"

"No way" he immediately answered, swinging his ever present cane to lean against it as everyone continued what they were doing, except for Kira, she stopped dancing to come over.

"So um…Master, I was hoping me and my brothers could join you're guild" she says nervously.

"We'd be glad to have you, and call me John" he says honestly, she lets out a relieved breath. Was he really that intimidating? He had to think about it from her perspective, he was the guild master of a fast growing guild of powerful mages and she was a long way from home, trying to do something she'd wanted to for many years, yeah he'd be nervous too.

"Let's give this place a real reason to party" he says with a grin, she looks curiously at him as he heads for the bar and pat his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"So you interested in joining yet?" he asks, interrupting his and Aurora's conversation.

"Please say yes!" Aurora says before him looking at Chris with pleading eyes, Chris really couldn't say no.

"Everyone listen up!" John calls, Vanessa turns the music off.

"Today's a good day, we have four new friends joining us, there are only three rules in being a part of Raven Heart, follow them and you are one of us. One, always be loyal to Raven Heart and your comrades. Two never turn your back on those who need help and…

Three no matter what happens we in Raven Heart always have each other's back, screw anyone who tries to tear us apart or mess with us.

We are Raven Heart and we will never be broken!"

"Yeah!" the entire guild screamed with him and he hoped it could be heard all over town and far away, because he'd never been so happy, as right now.

* * *

Chris got his mark first it was a medium shade of green on his chest, quickly covered by his clothes again. Keegan was the first of the Triplets, he got a light blue mark on his right forearm, Kyle was next getting a matching light blue mark on his left forearm and finally Kira had her own light blue mark put on the centre of her back. After they all had their official Raven Heart marks they partied for the rest of the night, until dawn peaked over the horizon and tired Guild members shuffled to their respected dorms.

"John" an exhausted Vanessa stopped him before he could head out the door.

"We're full on the girl dorms front now so we need to buy the second building"

"Do we have enough?"

"Just" Vanessa nods.

"Alright I'll talk to the mayor tomorrow and by the afternoon we be renovating Raven Peak"

"Good name" Vanessa approves.

"Always" John yawns and with a wave heads out.

John wasn't wrong, buying Raven Peak was a lot easier than buying Raven Lodge, the mayor gave him even more of a discount which put more funds into fixing up Raven Peak, buying beds, wardrobes, putting up wall paper, mending stairs, fixing bathrooms and the outside pool and much more.

* * *

It took a week before the girls could move in and men were officially banned from entering unless they had John and Vanessa's permission as Vanessa would be in charge of Raven Peak. It had taken a lot of work and no one went on jobs so they could help out. This made John proud of his guild, helping each other out, using their magic and muscles to benefit each other, this was the guild he wanted and with a smile he turned from Raven Peak back to the Guild cane in hand he couldn't wait for whatever would come next.

Unfortunately it would come sooner than he expected and he wasn't prepared in the least…

* * *

 **Fun Raven Heart Fact 15# - The triplets were too good for me not to create.** **Keegan, I got his name from a radio host I heard as I was thinking of names I decided after that they should all have K starting names, Kyle for a wonderful old dog my grandma had before he passed away and Kira who was originally Kiara, but changed to Kira when I decided it suited her better.**


End file.
